


Руки

by Fioryairish



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, M/M, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После множества совместных хреновых драк и миссий Человек-Паук показывает Дэдпулу своё лицо без маски. Уэйд ошеломлён.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698403) by [schierlingsbecher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schierlingsbecher/pseuds/schierlingsbecher). 



> Сама себе бета. Рейтинг только в последней главе.
> 
> Фик написан под впечатлением от [арта](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/102310120644/headcanon-time-after-working-together-more-than) и песни Samsas Traum - "Mein Versprechen" (моё обещание).

1\. _Вот мои руки, отныне и навсегда твои_

— Да, кстати, Уэйд.

— Агась?

— Питер Паркер.

Уэйд обернулся было уточнить у Человека-Паука, что за фигню тот несёт, да так и замер, едва не подавившись куском лаваша, который жевал на данный момент. Глаза — настоящие, а не какой-то там пластик с маски! — глядели на него дружелюбно и тепло. Красный костюм Паука начинался на горле, так что Уэйд вполне успел рассмотреть гладенькую кожу под спандексом. Божечки, да он же всё лицо мог рассмотреть. От изумления у него отвисла челюсть, а на болтовню и мельтешение табличек он вообще не обращал внимания. Это вот Паучок. Это лицо, эти карие глазища и лохматые волосы — всё это Паучок. Паучка зовут Питер. Из всех имён на свете, которые перебирал и отметал Уэйд, правильным было “Питер”. Из всех букв алфавита ему досталась “П”. Паучка зовут Питер.

Сердце Дэдпула заполошно билось, пока его покоцанная память пыталась записать все детали лица напротив. Волосы парня тоже коричневые, но светлее глаз, а темнее всего — брови. Ровный нос, рядом с правым глазом — пара веснушек, гладкие щёки без намёка на щетину, как и всякий раз, когда Паучок закатывал перед ним маску… Да и вообще он выглядел юным (не, серьёзно, сколько ему лет-то?), но в уголках глаз уже появились мягкие морщинки, особо заметные сейчас, когда парень улыбнулся. 

Какая-то часть мозга, включённая в систему, но не связанная с табличками, орала на Уэйда благим матом, практически грохаясь на пол и закатывая истерику с воплями о том, что всего вот этого быть не может и что его мозг, походу, сломался вконец, коль выдаёт такие болезненные глюки. Вот только на этот раз у перепуганных голосов с задворков его затылка прикрутили громкость, а их сомненья не выплёскивались напрямую в вены, наполняя кровь адреналином или паникой.

Паучок, — нет, Питер, — был настолько идеально неидеален с наливающимися на светлой коже багровыми синяками, вздыбленными из-за маски волосами, липкими от пота, сидящий с Уэйдом в его паршивой квартирке, что Дэдпул никак не мог убедить себя в глючности происходящего. Снов наяву у него пока не было, но в его воображении под своей маской Паучок был полной противоположностью Уэйду: красивый и великолепный (ну, тут он угадал, ставим галочку!) аккуратный и чистенький. Они зависали бы на крыше какого-нибудь небоскрёба в более приличной части города, откуда можно увидеть океан, или восход, или Старк Тауэр, да что угодно получше этой мерзкой дыры, и Паучок прочитал бы ему длиннющую лекцию на тему “не смей никому говорить!” и “господа ради, держи рот на замке!”. Ладненько, ну, может, он и думал о таком время от времени…

Однако в реале вот они — Уэйд лицо из мясорубки Уилсон и ошеломительно прекрасный и молодой Питер Паркер ака Паучок ака прекрати пялиться, он решит, что ты стрёмный.

Это был не просто паренёк, сидящий рядом с ним на отвратном ковре, это был не офигенски потрясный Человек-Паук, летящий по Нью-Йорку и сверкающий в полёте самой классной задницей в мире. Сейчас он был всем подряд. Он был надеждой и жаром, растущим в его груди, щекоткой в желудке, которая не имела ничего общего с только что съеденным буррито и отстойными эмоциональными хреновинами и этой придурочной искренней улыбкой. 

В этот момент Уэйд был не прочь поверить, что всё это — его.

Их руки встретились в тёплом скольжении тонкого спандекса по грубой ткани его перчаток, и уголки его губ поднялись в мягкой улыбке.

— Привет, Питер Паркер. Уэйд Уилсон к твоим услугам.


	2. Глава 2

_2\. Они здесь, чтобы поддержать_

Между ними повисла тишина. Их руки всё ещё были соединены в тёплом и крепком пожатии. В жизни Уэйда тишина была редкой гостьей, ведь практически все неловкие моменты моментально заполнялись трёпом табличек или его собственной болтовнёй, правда, сейчас всё ощущалось совершенно по-другому. Питер смотрел прямо на него, не блуждая взглядом по комнате в поисках какой-нибудь темы для разговора, которую не страшно поднять в обществе такого психа, как Дэдпул. Вообще-то он выглядел даже довольным, и это, наверное, самая лучшая часть затеи узнаем-кто-такой-Паучок. Уэйд радостно сгрёб Питера в объятья и уже собирался хлопнуть того по плечу, но у парня внезапно вырвался стон боли. Дэдпул сразу же разжал руки и Питер осел на пол, обхватывая ладонями бока.

— Последний удар меня таки задел… — со смехом произнёс тот, трогая рёбра, — Надеюсь, обошлось без трещин. Хотя… в любом случае, ничего не поделать.

Уэйд вспомнил типа в солнечных очках, который ударил Паука рукоятью своего пистолета. Они вообще-то совсем недавно закончили махать кулаками и заскочили сюда лишь оттого, что Уэйд захотел забрать свой холодный фастфуд, да и в целом было по пути. Они сюда шли. Питер не использовал паутину. Ну и задница же ты, Уэйд.

Но Паучок прав — даже если что-то сломано, зафиксировать кости они никак не смогут. Дэдпул с сомнением осмотрел Питера, крутя кистями в воздухе. В этой травме частично виноват он сам, ведь их там было двое и принимать на себя урон — задача Уэйда. Питер мог бы и не оказаться в таком состоянии. Забывший о голоде Дэдпул уронил своё буррито, нимало о том не заботясь. 

— Эм-м-м… Как насчёт… Подбросить тебя домой?

О, молодчина, Уэйд. Он доверился тебе и открыл своё имя и личико, а ты теперь пытаешься убедить его рассекретить ещё и местечко, в котором проходит его грёбаная нормальная жизнь, в которой нет ни тебя, ни дерьмовой супергеройской жизни. Почему бы тебе не попросить у него удостоверение и образец спермы для полноты картины?

— То… То есть, если ты не против. Можешь оставаться тут, коль пожелаешь, я могу свалить и предоставить квартиру в твоё полное распоряжение, вот только ты бы наверное хотел, чтобы я тут чуток прибрался сначала, ты же в курсе, я не чистюля и тут полно всякого дерь-

На его предплечье легла тёплая ладонь и Питер спокойно произнёс, ловя его взгляд:

— Уэйд. Всё хорошо. Ты можешь узнать, где я живу. — Ёптыть, порой кажется, что Питер реально читает его чёртовы мысли. В тот же момент Уэйду пришло в голову, что это не так уж и сложно, на самом-то деле. — Ты знаешь меня в лицо. Если бы ты захотел, ты в любое время мог проследить за мной до дома. Всё нормально.

На губах Питера расцвела такая уверенная улыбка, что Дэдпул был просто обязан ответить тем же.

_Мы узнаем, где живёт Паучок!_

_Питер, теперь его зовут Питер._

_О-о-о, как того пацана из “Голодных игр”._

_Нет, скорее, как Питера Джексона…_

_Да, я обожаю “Хоббита”, чувак!_

К счастью, от слишком знакомой игры “насколько быстро Жёлтый может перечислить по именам тринадцать гномов”, замкнутой в бесконечном цикле, его спас резкий выдох Паука; когда тот немного выпрямился и сдавленно зашипел, обе таблички синхронно заткнулись.

— Какие будут идеи? Ты же не потащишь меня через весь город на руках, как невесту.

Питера эта идея рассмешила, а вот Уэйд сверкнул самоуверенной улыбкой от внезапно пришедшей в голову мысли.

— Но пронести тебя по крышам на закорках! О, сколько же слухов поползёт! Хотя не обращай внимания на чью-то там трескотню, Пит, просто веди себя так, будто я тебя похитил. Наш фэндом всё равно будет в восторге!

Пока Питер не успел скептично вскинуть бровь, Дэдпул прыгнул ему между колен, подставляя спину и воодушевляюще хлопая в ладоши. Парень лишь закатил глаза в ответ, Уэйд практически почувствовал это движение. 

_Это может быть несколько чересчур._

_Бред, он нас любит!_

_Он нам верит. Но мы должны понимать, что показать нам лицо и назвать нам имя для него совершенно не то, что привести нас домой._

_♫ Ощущаю это в пальцах рук, ощущаю это в пальцах ног..._

Слушая разгорающуюся перепалку, Уэйд попытался сфокусироваться на чём-то, кроме табличек, но никак не мог отмахнуться от сомнений, посеянных в нём Белым. Он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу в ставшей неуютной тишине, тяжело бьющей по его барабанным перепонкам на манер ливня и стекающей по шее холодным потом. Вскинув руки в широком жесте, он хихикнул, заглушая Белого с Жёлтым.

— Ой, только не говори мне, что ты стеснительный Паучок, я же чувствую, как ты облизываешься от такого зрелища! Заползай давай, не заставляй меня ждать. Это, само собой, больше в твоём стиле, но мы же теперь команда и всё такое — о близких заботятся, верно? Тебе когда-нибудь приходилось говорить людям, чтоб те не заставляли тебя жда-

— Ради Бога, Уэйд, всё в порядке. Притормози немного и помоги мне.

От этих слов где-то в его груди развязался тугой узел и он смело потянулся к коленям Питера, медленно поднимая их на свою талию, давая возможность торсу парня приспособиться к мельчайшим движениям. Красные перчатки схватили его за плечи и Питер беззвучно застонал, притягивая себя к спине наёмника и, наконец-то, опираясь на неё. Краем глаза Дэдпул заметил, как тот закрыл лицо такой знакомой маской, и воспользовался шансом охватить руками бёдра Паука, давая надёжную поддержку. Может быть, не такое это и большое дело, людей-то так обычно и держат, но Уэйд совершенно не хотел причинять Питеру моральные неудобства своими прикосновениями, особенно учитывая только что раскрытую тайну личности и предстоящее раскрытие тайны адреса… Добавлять к этому списку хватание Дэдпулом паучьей задницы совершенно необязательно.

Чувствуя силу в обернувшихся вокруг его плеч руках, Уэйд осторожно поднялся на ноги. Хоть Питер явно не тощий подросток, но весил не так уж и много, а изгибами тела идеально совмещался с ним, так что он сделал несколько пробных шагов в сторону выхода.

— Ладненько, Паучок, поехали! — радостно улыбнулся Уэйд, пинком распахивая дверь (даже не озаботившись её хотя бы захлопнуть) и топая к лестнице. — Хэштег “МужскаяЛюбовь”!


	3. Глава 3

_3\. Держать тебя, быть сильными_

Они добирались не так быстро, как хотелось бы Уэйду, но ворчание Питера раздавалось прямо над его ухом каждый раз, когда парню приходилось покрепче хвататься за Дэдпула, так что с каждым прыжком у наёмника росло желание сделать эту поездку пусть помедленней, но покомфортней. Постепенно они выбрались из самой убогой части Нью-Йорка, однако район, в котором жил Питер, тоже было не назвать приличным. По краям улиц ютились небольшие магазинчики, а прохожие выглядели уставшими от работы во вторую смену (которая, по идее, должна была закончиться как раз пару минут назад), а не пьяными или в каком-то отходняке. Но расписанные граффити дома ютились так же тесно, как и в его квартале.

Они потихоньку карабкались по водосточной трубе одной из немногих многоэтажек, и примерно на полпути к крыше Питер одной рукой немного сильнее обхватил Уэйда за шею, а второй ткнул куда-то вбок.

— Вон там, — произнёс Паук и наёмник скользнул взглядом в указанном направлении, рассматривая здание в конце улицы, облицованное камнем и кирпичом, — с крыши можно будет спуститься по пожарной лестнице и перелезть на мою крышу, люк на ней никогда не запирают.

— Ой-ой, Паучок, не всегда летун, иногда ползун? — Уэйд расплылся в улыбке, заметной даже под маской, но Питер лишь потыкал его плечо пальцем.

— Просто давай побыстрее. Не хочу провисеть на тебе весь день из-за того, что тебе лень шевелиться.

— Оу, ну я очень даже могу кое-чем пошевелить…

— Уэйд, я сказал побыстрее, — протянул Питер, явно с раздражением, а не со злостью или с болью, так что мужчина в ответ лишь закатил глаза.

— Угумс, угумс.

_А вот это мне понравилось, кстати._

Следуя указаниям Паука, они добрались до нужной крыши и сквозь люк пробрались в коридор, застеленный старым ковром очень странного оттенка зелёного, напомнившего Уэйду о плесени и о соусе, что подают к пасте в Edoardo’s*. Мда, стоит прекратить там есть. Медленно и неловко нагнувшись (о, как Дэдпулу хотелось отпустить пару солёных шуточек!), Питер вытащил ключ из зазора между полом и дверным косяком, а затем открыл квартиру. За дверью оказалась маленькая, но чистая комнатка с аккуратно застеленной кроватью. Обняв Паука за плечи и талию, наёмник внёс брыкающегося парня внутрь, как маленького щеночка.

— Уэйд? Уэйд, я вообще-то могу ходить, я дошёл до твоего дома, помнишь?

— Ага, но ты допёр туда на адреналине, а сейчас что? Плюс ты ранен. Плюс я сказал, что отнесу тебя, ведь ты не можешь рассекать по городу в костюме, типа Паучок расслабляется на прогулке в парке. Плюс у меня всё равно нет планов на сегодня, занятия йогой только по вторникам. Плюс я как бы задолжал тебе за всю эту херь с тайной личности.

Уложив Питера на кровать, он по-быстрому осмотрел квартиру: в единственной комнате находились кровать, ламповый телевизор, кухонный блок, стол со стулом и две полки, постарше и поновее. На столе лежали книги, ноут и стояла какая-то фотография, разглядывать которую Уэйд не решился. Кровать, похоже, служила ещё и софой — по ней были раскиданы подушки с разноцветными цветочными узорами. Смахивало на ручную работу. Интересно, их мастерил сам Паучок или это подарок, например, от бабули? Помнится, Питер упоминал, что рос без родителей, и до сего дня это был единственный личный факт, известный Дэдпулу о Пауке или его семье. А сейчас он стоит посреди его квартиры, всё ещё ощущая тепло Питера между лопаток. Это пиздецки уморительно. 

Безмолвно посмеиваясь, Питер подложил себе под спину несколько подушек, и теперь скорее полусидел, чем лежал. Он лениво взъерошил свои волосы, обзаводясь лохматой и очаровательной причёской (отчего Уэйду пришлось сдерживать внезапно возникшее желание запустить руки в каштановые пряди) и медленно моргнул, борясь со внезапно навалившейся сонливостью. 

— Хорошо, но, надеюсь, ты не станешь укрывать меня одеялком и целовать в лобик на ночь?

Уэйд хищно улыбнулся:

— Только если ты вежливо попросишь, крошка Пит.

Питер тихо рассмеялся, закрывая глаза; его пальцы разжались и соскользнули с рёбер, больше не сдавливая их. Он уснул за считанные мгновения. Уэйд попятился к окну, собираясь уйти сквозь него, чтобы не хлопать дверью, и не желая отрываться от такого зрелища. В конце концов, он наткнулся на подоконник и, бросив особенно долгий взгляд на Питера, перекинул ногу через оконный проём. Стройный парень на кровати не шелохнулся.

_О, как мило, кроха-Паучок дремлет._

_Нам нужно осторожно и быстро уйти отсюда._

_Ага, и заняться вещами повеселее. Или вернуться домой и подумать о вещах повеселее, которые мы можем проделать с ним!_

_Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, но не здесь._

_Я имел в виду не разговорчики, просекли, о чём я?_

_Мы — ты, так что да._

Он уже собрался разжать руки и спрыгнуть на улицу, но тут его неожиданно озарило. Питер только что уснул. В присутствии Уэйда. Внезапно грудь сдавило чем-то тяжелым, а в горле образовался комок. Вот, снова: доверие, оказанное Питером так легко, будто нет ничего естественнее, чем доверять Дэдпулу — наёмнику, убийце и чокнутому.

Взглянув на Питера, Дэдпул решил игнорировать как настойчивые комментарии Белого, твердящего, что им нужно уйти и оставить парня в покое, так и нытьё заскучавшего Жёлтого и просто сделать, что ему хотелось: остаться. Он уселся на подоконник, свесив ноги по обе стороны стены; крепко ухватившись за раму, словно за символ новоиспечённой связи между ними, он стал смотреть на фигуру, спящую среди подушек.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Edoardo’s – ресторан итальянской кухни


	4. Глава 4

_4\. Охранять твой сон_

Вскоре комнату наполнило тихое посапывание, изредка прерываемое едва слышными стонами — ворочаясь во сне, Питер порой задевал повреждённые рёбра. Уэйд тем временем взял в руки пистолет, развлекаясь тем, что заряжал и разряжал его, крутил оружие в руках и просто наслаждался видом металла, блестящего в первых лучах солнца, встающего из-за небоскрёбов. Он не мог толком объяснить, какого фига всё ещё торчал здесь, но уже то, что таблички на два голоса талдычили ему послать всё и свалить, было отличным поводом восседать на подоконнике Питера и прокручивать в голове всю фигню, что творилась в последние часы.

Вместе с Паучком он надрал парочку задниц — не такая уж и редкость, но забавно, — и его задницу тоже надрали (см. пункт первый). Ему повезло увидеть лицо Паучка, и это был самый блядькактыможешьбытьещёсимпатичнеечемясебевоображал-момент за весь день, а бонусом узнал его имя и адрес. Такое случается не каждый день. Да и вообще, пусть Уэйд очень давно и хотел узнать, кто же такой Паучок, но всё это довольно странно. Почему он это сделал? Почему сделал сейчас? Почему не завтра? С какой вообще стати? Почему внезапно ему стало позволено узнать? Куча людей скажет, что за подходящее вознаграждение Дэдпул продаст любую информацию о человеке. Или за пару купюр. Или по приколу. В этом не было никакого смысла и подобное умозаключение в исполнении Уэйда странно уже само по себе. 

Утро уверенно проложило себе дорогу сквозь тьму ночи, бросая на землю длинные тени и согревая кожу наёмника сквозь костюм первыми нежными поцелуями света. Глубоко вздохнув, он расслабленно откинулся на оконную раму, прижимая прохладный металл пистолета к виску. Во лбу начала разливаться тупая боль, оттеняя постоянное натяжение его изуродованной кожи, а в мозгу лихорадочно вертелись метафорические шестерёнки.

_Ты же в курсе, что мы могли бы сейчас резаться в плойку*, да? Ну и отстой, он даже во сне не разговаривает, не то, что мы. Наши лучшие диалоги рождаются именно так!_

Начнём с мелочей. Питер. Знание имени просто обязывает его придумать на будущее хотя бы парочку прозвищ. Конечно, есть "Пит", неувядающая классика. А ещё? Если скрестить "Питер" и "Паучок"... Пити? Не, звучит по-дурацки. "Медвежонка Пи" и "Пи-боя" откидываем сразу же. Потом он попытался слепить "Питер" и "принцесса", но ни "Питеринцесса", ни "Принцесстер" не звучали так круто, как ему сначала показалось. Размышляя, он начал вертеть головой, блуждая взглядом вокруг: покрытое облаками небо, его стопы, мебель в квартире Питера, снова его стопы, проулок за окном... И тут он застыл. Второй раз за день за ним наблюдали внимательные глаза.

Внизу, слегка согнувшись под тяжестью школьного ранца и сжимая пальцами края курточки, стояла маленькая девочка с короткими русыми волосами. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились. Пока он удивлённо рассматривал ребёнка, из его головы выдуло все мысли и голоса. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, девочка подняла руку и прижала к щеке ладонь, слегка заглушая свои слова.

— Что вы там делаете?

_Отличный вопрос. И пока у нас нет на него ответа, нужно сворачивать эту лавочку. Мы явно чересчур расслаблены рядом с Питером, если нас может застать врасплох семилетка. Не слишком похоже на наёмника._

— Я... Э-э-э...

_Мы должны уйти, пока нас ещё кто-нибудь не заметил, не столько ради нас, но ради блага Питера._

— Я кое-кого защищаю.

— Кого?

Уэйд бросил быстрый взгляд на Питера, оглаживая пальцами гладкий ствол оружия, по-прежнему лежащего в его руке.

— Друга.

Девочка кивнула, словно поняла и приняла такой ответ.

— А от чего?

От выдуманного зла, картины которого вечно всплывают в его двинутом мозгу, от Санта Клауса или гриппа... Ебать, Уэйд не знал. Он просто очень хотел сидеть здесь, на этом чертовски неудобном подоконнике. Взвесив в руке пистолет, он признался себе, что, скорее всего, дело совсем наоборот: оставаясь здесь, Уэйд защищает себя от мысли, что это всё ему привиделось. Ребёнок вопросительно изогнул бровь, рисуя носком маленькой туфельки круги на пыльном асфальте. М-да, такого он сказать ей не мог.

— От кошмаров.

— О. — и вновь этот кивок, решительный и слишком взрослый. — А мы друзья?

— Наверное, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она пожала плечами и слегка прикусила губу.

— Подумала, можешь ли ты делать так и для меня.

В груди Уэйда вспыхнула яркая искорка, в сотни раз жарче, чем освещающий их солнечный свет, и наёмник улыбнулся ребёнку:

— Да, думаю, я смогу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * плойка — консоль playstation


	5. Глава 5

5\. _И освещать твои сны; какие бы тяжести не возлагала жизнь на твои плечи._

— В школу идешь? - он кивком указал на её ранец. 

Девочка сжала лямки в ладошках и помедлила с ответом, опуская глаза и слегка наморщив нос.

— Угу.

— Но ты не хочешь туда идти.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Там скучно, — пробормотала она, а затем шёпотом добавила, — не люблю уроки английского.

Уэйд с мягкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как она рисует ногой какие-то фигуры на асфальте. 

— Когда я был школьником, они мне тоже не нравились. Только, понимаешь, всегда есть что-то, что нравится тебе больше и что-то, что нравится меньше. Ты можешь сосредоточиться на том, что тебе больше по душе.

В ответ на это девочка склонила голову набок и вопросила:

— Тебе нравилась математика?

Его непринуждённый смех разнёсся по округе.

— Не совсем. Я предпочитал физкультуру. И посмотри-ка, чем я теперь занимаюсь: защищаю своих друзей.

— А мне нравится математика.

Само собой, умным детям она всегда по душе. Питеру, наверное, тоже.

— Я об этом и говорю. Если тебе нравится математика, ты можешь стать учёным и изобретать для меня всякие крутые вещи… Я был бы в восторге от реактивного ранца. Но сначала ты должна научиться основам вроде чтения и письма, чтобы потом заниматься всякими научными штуками.

В конце концов она улыбнулась своим мыслям, окидывая взглядом небоскрёбы и слегка постукивая пальцами по губам.

— Думаю, мне пора идти.

— Оки, увидимся.

— Пока.

Широкая улыбка не сходила с лица Уэйда, глядящего вслед маленькой фигурке, бредущей по припорошенной песком улице. В его мозгу поселилось уютное ощущение правильности, уверенности, что хоть раз он сделал что-то как надо. И пусть её мотивации не хватит больше, чем на неделю, это всё равно достижение.

— Заводишь друзей?

Раздавшиеся за спиной звуки послали в мышцы сотни импульсов, голова обернулась к источнику голоса, тело же соскользнуло с подоконника, одной рукой держась за раму в качестве опоры, а второй вскидывая пистолет для защиты. Затуманенный яростью взгляд моментально остановился на человеке неподалёку от него, пульс бился мощно и часто, нервы запели от напряжения, когда голова противника оказалась на мушке. Он задержал дыхание, а все его мысли сосредоточились на паре карих глаз, между которыми он всадит пулю, оставив ещё восемь на убийство его возможных дружков, пока он уходит через…

— УЭЙД!

Глаза удивлённо расширились, и он разглядел их ореховый цвет, проследил черты лица и узнал его. Питер. Питер. Оружие выпало из онемевших пальцев и с громким стуком приземлилось на пол, разгоняя туман в его больном мозгу. Питер. Блядь. Судорожным движением он прижал неловко протянутую руку к груди, для верности удерживая её кистью второй.

— Послушай, слушай, извини! Я бы никогда…

Питер, всё ещё глядящий на него круглыми глазами, встряхнул головой, потёр ладонью ключицы и рвано выдохнул:

— Я знаю, знаю, ты не хотел. Я застал тебя врасплох, знаю. — Он облокотился на холодильник, понемногу расслабляясь. — Чёрт, на пару мгновений я реально испугался. Так, спокойно… Ну, по крайней мере сна теперь у меня ни в одном глазу.

Глядя на него в профиль, Уэйд заметил, что Питер дышит неглубоко и часто, щадя рёбра, и чувство вины словно кипятком ошпарило его шею. Вот что он чуть не натворил. Почти пристрелил его. Уэйд чётко осознавал, как близок был к… 

_Ебучий случай, возьми себя в руки, Уэйд. Ты бы не стал.... Серьёзно, это ж Паучок. Ты бы никогда._

Ага, давай, попробуй себя убедить. Он сжал пальцы, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в руках.

— А чего ты вообще проснулся?

— Тебя услышал, — отозвался Питер. Отлично, тут он тоже виноват.

Ну почему как только жизнь начинает налаживаться, он всегда лажает по-полной? Кожа снова начала чесаться и Уэйд поёжился от неприятных ощущений. Мало того, что он чуть не выстрелил в Питера (и можно лишь надеяться, что рефлексы уберегли бы парня от серьёзных повреждений), так он ещё и выставил себя грёбаным вуайеристом, рассматривающим спящего Паучка.

— Знаешь, я собирался выпрыгнуть из этого окна и свалить, но тут появилось это дитё и я подумал: “Чувак, ты её перепугаешь нахрен, погоди, пока она уйдёт”, а она начала со мной говорить и я не хотел вести себя, как задница, так что мы поболтали, но я не хотел тут зависать, ведь это жутко стрёмно, и без гейства, Пит, ты милашка, но мы же друзья, точно-точно.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что если ты начал тараторить, то почти наверняка врёшь?

Это заставило Уэйда заткнуться. Он назидательно поднял указательный палец, собираясь ответить, но лишь помахал им в воздухе и опустил руку, так и не издав ни звука. Питер проследил за его движениями, выравнивая спину.

— Останешься на завтрак?

_Нет. Мы должны были уйти ещё час назад._

_И дома у нас есть то буррито. Мы даже половину не съели!_

_И он, наверное, спрашивает из вежливости, воспитанный мальчик, не то, что мы. А мы в него почти выстрелили!_

_Оно с отличным острым соусом, мы такого уже с неделю не ели!_

_И ему, очевидно, всё ещё больно, причём, если вы вдруг забыли, из-за нас. У него даже не было возможности переодеться и он всё ещё в костюме. Мы должны уйти._

Его мозг сгенерировал отрицательный ответ, а рот выдал: “Да”. Молодчина, Уэйд.

Повернувшись к кухонному шкафчику, Питер сообщил, что есть только хлопья, но Уэйд ответил, что ему без разницы. Он в любом случае сомневался, что сможет сейчас поесть — чувство вины перебралось в желудок и устроилось там тяжеленным камнем. Как бы то ни было, он всё равно медленно оторвался от подоконника и помог Питеру достать тарелки (тому пока было сложно дотягиваться до верхних полок), а затем уселся на стул, наблюдая, как Питер заливает их завтрак молоком и садится напротив него.

Когда Паучок принялся за еду, тишина вновь стала казаться некомфортной, но в голове Уэйда продолжал крутиться комментарий Питера и наёмник просто начал тыкать пальцем в хлопья, слегка притапливая их. 

— У тебя милая квартирка.

— Она маленькая.

— Но уютней моей. Ну, знаешь, такая… Чистая.

Не вынимая ложку изо рта, Питер кивнул и хихикнул:

— Волшебная сила уборки.

— Что-то такое слышал, — пробормотал Уэйд. Он сможет. Начнём с простого. — Чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь?

— Я работаю на “Daily Bugle”. Фотографирую для них Человека-Паука.

— Это не та, что усердно поливает Человека-Паука грязью?

Питер прикусил губу.

— Единственная и неповторимая.

Из горла Дэдпула вырвалось невнятное бормотание, а маска поползла вверх вслед за поднятыми бровями.

— Твоя работа — фотографировать себя, чтобы люди могли наезжать на тебя? Похоже, твой создатель забацал хреновую метафору всего твоего образа Человека-Паука.

— Что, прости?

— Не обращай внимания. Я к чему: люди, пишущие дерьмо про Человека-Паука, платят Человеку-Пауку?

— Как бы да.

— Ясненько. — Маленький пузырёк на поверхности молока плавал рядом с цветным колечком и Уэйд, наклоняя тарелку в разные стороны, следил за его перемещениями. — Питер?

— М-м-м?

— Прости, что чуть не подстрелил тебя.

Наёмник не смел поднять глаза, но практически ощущал на своей маске прямой и честный взгляд.

— Не страшно. Многие пытались, — Питер выдержал паузу, позволяя Уэйду перевести дух и, наконец, вдохнуть, — Ешь давай, пока всё не размокло.

Наконец, Уэйд весело фыркнул, сгребая со стола ложку и задирая маску на нос:

— Лады, Питеринцесса.


	6. Глава 6

6\. _Вот, мои руки, они поднимают тебя вверх_

Жуя, Уэйд пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз вообще ел хлопья, а Питер тем временем рассказывал о своей работе и учёбе: об усаче у руля, в миру известном как Джеймсон, той ещё занозе в заднице (каким его Уэйд всегда и представлял); о своих экспериментах по физике, которыми Питеру предстоит заняться, потому как он изучает естественные науки, но на них вечно не хватает времени из-за еженощного патрулирования, ибо его он никогда не пропускает. И он говорил о своей тёте. Её зовут Мэй и она воспитывала Питера с самого детства. Питер не упоминал о родителях (и Уэйд прекрасно понимал, что спрашивать не стоит), или о дяде, но эй, не все выходят замуж, такова жизнь. Одна миска хлопьев для Питера быстро сменилась второй и третьей, а парень мягким голосом продолжал рассказ, иногда усмехаясь собственным историям или бурно жестикулируя; Уэйд же молча следил за каждым движением и выражением лица. Сидеть на кухне с Питером, болтающим о своей повседневной жизни, было самым успокаивающим событием за долгое время. Расслаблено облокотившись на стену, облицованную старой плиткой, Дэдпул просто вертел в пальцах жёлтую пластмассовую ложку и всё лучше узнавал Питера Паркера, парня под маской. После мощного пинка, который отвесила ему паника, это было на удивление легко — приятно было послушать кого-то для разнообразия вместо того, чтобы нести бессмысленный бред. Слова Питера рисовали перед Уэйдом картинки из прошлого и он словно наяву видел более худого и юного парня с острыми коленками и слишком большими очками. А ещё он подмечал всякие мелочи: например, что Питер поднимал правую бровь выше, чем левую, или то, как загорались его глаза, если он говорил о фотографировании или о садике своей тётушки. Уэйду теперь тоже хотелось бы рассказывать о чём-то таком.

С того знаменательного завтрака прошло много дней.

За это время он ничего не слышал о Питере, что было вполне в ходе вещей, но не очень-то нравилось Дэдпулу. Чтобы отвлечься, он пропадал на улицах в поисках мелкой шушеры — занять руки и голову, конечно же, а вовсе не надеясь на появление привлечённого шумом арахнида в красно-синем спандексе. В двух словах — план был отличный, но сейчас наёмник валялся на кровати с сильнейшей головной болью и держа в руке ногу, отделённую от туловища. Сегодняшний путь домой он нескоро забудет.

Едва он прижал оторванную конечность к ране, подгоняя фактор регенерации, как в комнате заиграла “Love of my life”* и Уэйду пришлось изворачиваться, высвобождая руку и извлекая, наконец, мобильный из кармана.

— Хаюшки, Роси, как делишки? 

На другом конце провода раздалось низкое рычание:

— Ты занят?

— По-о-о-о-огоди-ка… Ты даже не поинтересуешься, как у меня дела? Великолепно, должен признать. Официально объявили, что в моём новом фильме меня сыграет Райан Рэйнольдс! Не хило, а? Хотя кому я это говорю… Хью Джекман, я до сих пор не свыкся с этим. Признайся, кому ты отсосал, чтоб заполучить его? Ну же, скажи сердечному другу! Клянусь, никому не слова, да и кто вообще поверит читателям?

— Уэйд…

— Да, да, не трудись: “ _Нет времени на это дерьмо_ ”. Но детка, куда же в наших отношениях без постельных разговорчиков? " _Случайная задиристая реплика, дабы заставить Уэйда слушать, а затем пара стаканчиков крепкой выпивки_ ". Ладушки, что такое, драгоценный мой?

— У нас проблемы.

— “У нас” это у тебя и у меня, и в таком случае это “Да” с большой буквы или, скорее, вроде…

— Скорее, у всего нашего цирка уродов? Скорее, у Щ.И.Т.а? Да, скорее, у всех нас. Это серьёзно.

Уэйд тяжко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза свежеокровавленной рукой, плюнув на бесплодные попытки пристроить слишком скользкую от алой жидкости конечность на место.

— Ты же понимаешь, что внаглую уничтожаешь личное время Уэйда?

— Какая жалость, что ублюдки не дожидаются рабочих часов. Ты постараешься заткнуться и вникнуть в суть?

Уэйд рассмеялся, массируя виски и размазывая по маске кровь:

— О, знал бы ты, как сильно я старался. — В наступившей тишине он чётче ощутил разливающуюся по коже тупую боль, из-за которой мышцы, казалось, напрягались до предела, а голова буквально раскалывалась. Неужто его фактор регенерации заработал? — Оки, выкладывай.

— В Старк Тауэр сработала сигнализация, кто-то взломал систему и спёр разную важную херню. Эта девчонка — Пэппер? — позвонила нам, потому что Старк отследил кражу полной базы данных. Там инфа почти обо всех из нас, включая меня и тебя. Они не хотят огласки и ищут добровольцев, чтоб провернуть всё по-тихому. Они уже наняли почти два десятка агентов Щ.И.Т.а, но…

— Но для грязной работёнки им нужны мы, я понял. — Мышцы и сухожилия срослись, а теперь на новенькой плоти нарастала свежая кожа, сразу же покрываясь шрамами и отметинами. — Будь честен со мной, дорогуша, насколько всё паршиво? По шкале от одного до тебя.

— Скорее всего, хуже, чем ты думаешь. Оттого они и ищут добровольцев.

Пока-пока, свободный вечер.

— Звучит забавно. Кто уже в игре?

— Я слышал только о нескольких. Старк, Кэп, та сволочная птичка из Мстителей, я, ещё несколько парней и тот красный ползучий чел из Нью Йорка.

Смешок застрял у Уэйда в горле, а сердце, прекратив биться, ухнуло в желудок.

Питер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Love of my life - “любовь моей жизни”, песня группы Queen


	7. Глава 7

7\. _Каждое холодное утро они толкают вверх и меня_

— Уэйд? Уэйд?

Почему Питер? Блядь. Кто вообще его попросил? Почему Питер подписался на это?

_Потому что они искали добровольцев._

_Потому что он всегда борется за справедливость!_

_Потому что он делает всё, что может._

_Потому что он хороший парень._

— Ну же, Уэйд, я рассчитываю на тебя. Я позвонил тебе, не стал просить местных детишек. Ты не можешь меня сейчас подвести.

На языке внезапно разлилась горечь, ноги будто закатали в тяжеленный бетон, а в голове расцвела мигрень, дожидавшаяся своего часа весь вечер. Щ.И.Т. не послал своих агентов на штурм здания, так как эта работёнка для пушечного мяса вроде Уэйда. Они там собрались либо командовать — тогда почему бы не отдать эту работу Кэпу, их сияющему бриллианту Мстителей, или Старку, который обнаружил эту дрянную утечку? — либо сообщать о ситуации. Мерзкий голосок начал нашёптывать Дэдпулу, что им, очень даже вероятно, потребовались совсем не добровольцы, а достаточно заинтересованные и взволнованные. Тактика и ничего больше. Пусть озлобленные побесятся, а твои люди потом наведут порядок. С подобными говнюками Уэйд сталкивался не раз. Он понимал, что это всего лишь догадки, но либо ему реально пора прекращать есть в Edoardo’s, либо его нутро внятно предупреждало его смотреть в оба блядских глаза, ибо от этой заварушки разит опасностью.

— Уэйд! Если это ёба…

Питер так молод… Умный, но Уэйд навскидку не дал бы ему даже двадцати пяти. Конечно же, он захотел помочь, узнав, что у толпы людей, с которыми он сражался бок о бок, возникла проблема. Стоило лишь Дэдпулу опереться на липкую руку, рывком поднимая свой корпус с кровати, как давление на ногу усилилось, добираясь до костей, а с резким вздохом по коже прокатилась жаркая волна боли. Вся простынь измазалась в красном, но пара отпечатков ладоней ничто по сравнению с кровавым болотом, образовавшимся в нижней части матраса, а Уэйду в целом плевать на чистоту. Заставляя свой голос звучать уверенно и заинтересованно, он громко хихикнул, благо рот ему не закрывала маска, и выдал:

— Мой мозг уплыл в страну фантазий о твоих волосатых мужских сиськах, так что повтори, братан.

В трубке раздался вздох.

— Просто скажи мне, где ты, я за тобой заеду.

— Обожаю, когда ты вот так зовёшь меня на свидание! Давай посмотрим… О-о-о, жди меня в порту! Помнишь, как ты настрогал меня там в наш первый раз? Будет как бы наша годовщина!

— Меня несколько напрягает такая формулировка.

— Ладно, Роси, давай назовём это годовщиной нашего броманса. Этого ты не посмеешь у меня отнять!

Отодрав себя от постели, Уэйд подобрал бездумно брошенные ранее на пол катаны и пистолеты, и, прилаживая всё по местам, подошёл к окну. В распахнутые им створки ворвался холодный ночной ветер, лишь усилив пульсирующую боль во всём теле. Дэдпул выпрыгнул на улицу ногами вперёд, вопрошая:

— Когда ты меня заберёшь? Я надел лучшее платье и никакого белья, я готов поразвлечься!

Ответом ему стал гортанный смех и Уэйд живо представил себе Логана, почёсывающего щетинистый подбородок.

— Побереги это для них. Мы будем с минуты на минуту.


	8. Глава 8

8\. _Чтобы я мог вновь стоять рядом с тобой_

Он добрался до старого порта перед самым закатом, так что мерно плещущие о берег волны подсвечивались алым. Здесь царило запустение; никто не появлялся в этих краях с тех пор, как выстроили новые причалы, поближе к магистрали и станциям погрузки. Иногда сюда забредала пацанва, разрисовывая стены граффити, да ещё наркоторговцы, но Дэдпул распугивал всех одним своим присутствием. Уэйд уселся на прогнившие доски, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на раскиданный повсюду хлам и пропитанный солью воздух. Пистолеты были надёжно закреплены у него на поясе, в карманах полно патронов, одна из катан лежала в своих уютных ножнах, а по прохладному лезвию второй он задумчиво провёл обнажённым пальцем.

_Фу, мужик, ну и отвратное же местечко. Они решат, что нам такое нравится._

_Но нам нравится._

_Да, но… Я о том, что они решат, что нам нравится и такой запах, вроде как рыбный, да? Напоминает мне о нашем ящике для носков._

_У нас нет ящика для носков._

— Тс-с-с-с-с, автор пытается растормошить наших читателей.

Белый стал говорить потише, но вот жёлтый в очередной раз принялся ныть, вложив в жалобы всю душу. Он в последнее время постоянно был на взводе. Различив в вечерней тишине механическое жужжание, Уэйд вгляделся в даль и, заметив там быстро растущую чёрную точку, вложил катану обратно в ножны и снова натянул перчатки. Вертолёт, увешанный рекламой экскурсий с высоты птичьего полёта, спустился с темнеющих небес и приблизился к старой полуразрушенной пристани, на которой расселся Уэйд. Увидев жёлтую фигуру, он помахал рукой, жестами подзывая их поближе. Вскоре он отчётливо разглядел, что Логан в ответ на его реплики закатил глаза, и их обоих обдало мелкими капельками воды, поднятой воздушным вихрем от лопастей вертолёта.

— Ой, Роси, тебе не стоило! — проорал Уэйд, стараясь заглушить рёв мотора.

Вертолёт завис над поверхностью океана и Уэйд шагнул к дверному проёму и Логану, протянувшего ему руку с целью поскорее затащить на борт.

— Не знал, что ты такой романтик!

— Заткнись и сядь! — прорычал ему Логан, вручая внутриканальные наушники, которые Уэйд с сомнением покрутил в руках.

— Но это не обручальное кольцо, дорогой.

Росомаха удостоил его лишь пронизывающего взгляда и указал пальцем на ухо. Уэйд показательно застонал, просовывая под маску пальцы и вставляя в ухо передатчик.

— Уверен, что за тобой не было хвоста? — моментально спросил знакомый грубый голос.

— Да ладно, сколько времени мы уже друг друга знаем? Я всегда оставляю своих фанаток дома, если гуляю с тобой — они всего лишь игрушки, а ты мой единственный и неповторимый!

— Психует Щ.И.Т., не я.

Уэйд подмигнул ему и широко развёл руки, словно обводя кабину вертолёта:

— Не знал, что они подрабатывают в туризме. 

— Это прикрытие, — Логан состроил своё самое серьёзное прекрати-нести-мне-это-дерьмо-сейчас-же выражение лица, — они пытаются скрыть всё от СМИ, пришлось даже пообещать, что я позвоню только тебе. Они не хотят привлекать внимание внезапно собравшейся толпой мутантов. Просто показалось, что ты захочешь присоединиться. — Он едва-едва приподнял бровь, но это ясно сообщило Уэйду, что он не одинок в разгорающихся сомнениях. Не только у него возникло дурное предчувствие. И то, что Логан скрывает свои инстинкты (а уж Уэйд не понаслышке знал, как тот любит всячески подчёркивать их), отлично показало, что говорить здесь может быть небезопасно. Кто знает, не записывают ли их разговор об этой обалдеть какой секретной миссии? Ладушки, играй на публику, Уэйд.

— Моя любовь к тебе безгранична! Братья по оружию навеки! Дай пять!

Его вскинутую ладонь бессовестно проигнонировали. Когда они, наконец, приземлились, кругом была темень и они явно покинули Нью-Йорк, хотя Уэйд не мог сказать точнее — пилот петлял, стремясь запутать либо прочих, либо Дэдпула. Перед ним раскинулись только пустынные заводские помещения и ни единого ёбанного “Tako Bell” поблизости. Вертолёт сел около наспех разбитого лагеря, охраняемого двумя мужиками в солнечных очках (несмотря на холодную и сырую ночь); первым на землю спрыгнул Логан, а следом за ним выскочил и Уэйд. Лопасти за их спинами взмахивали реже и реже, всё тише разрезая воздух, и Дэдпул заметил человека в красно-синем спандексе неподалёку от небольшой группы людей, стоявших кружком. По мере приближения, он выхватывал из толпы знакомые лица, освещённые голубым светом дугового реактора Старка. Поравнявшись с Питером, он вскинул руки и зная, что теперь-то его услышат все, провозгласил:

— На любой семейной встрече должен быть чудаковатый дядюшка — я услышал ваш зов и прибыл!


	9. Глава 9

_9\. Мог пройти по каждой дороге рядом с тобой; куда бы наша история не завела нас сквозь года_

На голос, прогрохотавший в ночи, обернулись все. При виде наёмника многие возвели глаза к небу, тут и там раздались тяжёлые вздохи, а Бартон чересчур громко прошептал: «боже, кто ему сказал?», но благоразумно заткнулся, когда следом в круг вступил Логан. Порой Уэйду казалось, что Росомаха относился к их бромансу куда трепетнее, чем согласен был признать вслух. Наёмник расплылся в широкой ухмылке.

— О, да, я прямо-таки жажду внимания! — Воскликнул он, опуская руки под строгим взглядом Паучка и возлагая ладонь тому на плечо. — А вот и мой маленький обнимательный паук! Ну же, детка, обними меня или трах…

— Сосредоточься, — спокойно, но твёрдо произнёс Роджерс, и Уэйд выпрямил спину и отдал честь свободной рукой.

— О, Капитан, мой Капитан!

— Мы собирались объяснить детали плана. — На Дэдпула тот больше не смотрел, серьёзным приказным тоном продолжая рассказ, причём даже Уэйду не хотелось его прерывать. Так что когда Старк немного отодвинулся и в воздухе возникла 3D модель здания, все присутствующие снова замолчали.

— Дамы и господа, план предельно прост. Кто-то спёр дохренища информации с каждого из наших серверов. Так что мы нанесём визит вежливости и, забирая обратно своё, вежливо спросим, какого чёрта им от нас надо. Наши друзья расположились вот в этой школе, закрытой пять лет назад из-за нехватки учеников. Эти мелкие ублюдки хитры, внутри у них есть всё: дофига комнат, заново подключенный интернет, лаборатории. Об их намерениях ничто из этого нам не говорит. К сожалению, туда тяжело пробраться; вокруг парковка и стадион, совершенно открытое пространство, так что мы собираемся в группы по два-три человека, дабы не испортить сюрприз, — вещал Тони, сменяя проекцию за проекцией, знакомя их с территорией. Мозг Уэйда криком уговаривал его подумать о чём-нибудь другом, а голоса, подозрительно похожие на Жёлтого, спрашивали, какое бельё носят под костюм Железного Человека и может ли этот проектор крутить 3D порнуху; но Уэйд отбивался от этих идей, желая как можно лучше разобраться в том, на что подписался Питер. Очень помогало присутствие рядом сосредоточенного Паучка.

— Наша главная задача — выяснить, кому и для чего понадобились эти данные. Следовательно, нам необходимо попасть в их систему, — вновь заговорил Кэп, выделяя на плане два предполагаемых пути вторжения.

— Мы знаем, что Человек-Паук ладит с компьютерами не хуже меня, — продолжил Старк, сверля Паучка глазами и явно припомнив взлом ДЖАРВИСа (Уэйд ржал тогда несколько дней кряду), — так что нашей основной целью будет доставить его или меня к их базе данных. Мы оба взрослые и поумнее остальных обитателей этого детсада, но нам не обойтись без сопровождения. Поскольку изо всех присутствующих только Капитан Дробилка знает меня и готов добровольно пойти со мной, нам нужен довесок к нашему арахни…

— Я хочу! — и вновь все головы повернулись к Уэйду, на этот раз отреагировали даже Логан и Кэп.

Роджерс, взглянув на Человека-Паука, вопросительно изогнул бровь:

— Тебя это устраивает?

Ну, должно. Это же Паучок… Это же Питер, который разрешил ему болтаться по своей квартире и рассказывал о наградах по физике, полученных ещё в начальной школе. Дэдпул прыгнул ему за спину и обвил его руками:

— О, соглашайся, Паучок, соглашайся! Даже если Роси корчит тебе лицо Сердитого Котика! Это просто ревновашки. Мы с тобой команда мечты!

Паучок дёрнулся от внезапного объятия, но решительно кивнул:

— Я пойду вместе с Дэдпулом.

Кэп уставился на него, всем своим видом выражая сомнение, но Паучок лишь молча смотрел в ответ, отчего Уэйд захихикал:

— Мой драгоценный маленький ползун!

— Ладно, хватит, — вмешался Тони, сжимая пальцами переносицу, — остальные будут командой зачистки. Вы, — махнул он рукой на левую половину круга, — пойдёте первыми, остальные страхуют нас. Вопросы?

— С чего такая секретность? — проворчал Логан.

Старк и Кэп переглянулись, а Уэйд открыл рот, собираясь разбавить тишину парой нот “Hungry Eyes”*, но тут едва уловимое тепло другой руки скользнуло по пальцам, вновь устроившимся на плече Паучка. Касание длилось лишь пару мгновений и, опустив глаза, наёмник увидел, что Паучок скрестил руки на груди, заставляя Уэйда гадать, почудилось ему прикосновение или нет.

— Поскольку мы не знаем, зачем собирались эти сведения и кто за всем этим стоит, мы не можем рисковать провалить операцию или посеять панику среди населения, неосторожно обращаясь с доступной нам информацией. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Почему бы нам попросту не отрубить им электричество?

По нажатию кнопки модель Старка мигнула и исчезла.

— Потому что в таком случае не получится никакого сюрприза.

~

Часть с тайным проникновением длилась долго, пиздец как долго, но прошла неожиданно гладко благодаря бесшумным движениям Паучка и “режиму ниндзя”, на который, стоило лишь утихнуть Жёлтому и напетой им мелодии из “Миссия невыполнима”, переключился Уэйд. Пройдя сквозь двойную дверь, до сих пор украшенную детскими рисунками и бумажными бабочками, они направились к узкому лестничному пролёту. Неслышно продвигаясь по слабо освещённому коридору, парни чувствовали себя надёжно укрытыми ото всех.

— Чёрная Вдова сообщила о ликвидации трёх стражей на крыше, а Росомаха достал двоих, скрывавшихся в классе, в остальном пока тихо — Раздался в передатчике низкий голос Коулсона. — Красная команда, у вас всё должно быть чисто.

За следующим поворотом находилась очередная пожарная дверь, которую Уэйд открыл дулом пистолета так же осторожно, как и самую первую. Тишина окружила их тяжёлым душным одеялом, действуя на нервы, и осознание того, что ни фига тут не чисто, прилетело Дэдпулу локтем в лицо. 

Перед ними стояли два высоких человека в тёмной форме, а третий тем временем сползал на пол позади них, поймав пулю от рефлекторно среагировавшего на боль Уэйда. Ещё четверо ввалились в комнату через дверь справа, нацелив на них автоматические пистолеты.

— Меньшего! — выкрикнул механический, явно изменённый голос, и один из новоприбывших указал на Паучка. Тот сдвинулся за спину наёмника, становясь с ним спина к спине и в конце концов освобождая Уэйду линию огня, позволяя моментально начать стрельбу, пока Питер атаковал с флангов их новоиспечённого полукруга. С недавно покинутой ими лестницы раздались тяжёлые шаги.

— Второй тоже цель?

— Нет, нежелательные побочные эффекты. Устранить.

— Ложись! — Заорал наёмник, разобрав искажённые голоса. Не успел Паучок рухнуть наземь, как Дэдпул уже развернулся, расстреливая нападающих, целясь в шеи и грудь, хоть форма и защищала их от атак Уэйда. 

Краем глаза он видел, как Паучок приклеил паутиной ноги одного из гадов к полу, сразу же вскакивая и заряжая другому пяткой в шею, пока со спины к нему подкрадывался ещё один козёл с шокером наперевес. Уэйд крутанулся, выкидывая вперёд руку и спуская курок в тот самый момент, когда электрошокер коснулся Паучка, заставляя того нелепо замереть. Пуля прошла сквозь ладонь и шокер выпал из разжавшихся пальцев, но полный боли вскрик Паучка задел что-то глубоко внутри Уэйда, зажигая пламя за рёбрами и становясь яростным маревом перед глазами. Дэдпул налетел на атакующих в мгновение ока, прижимая дула пистолетов к грудным клеткам, шеям и шлемам, наконец-то нанося реальный урон, защищая мелко подрагивающее на полу тело. Вокруг кипела борьба. Уэйд чуял их приближение, чуял, что они окружают и — ох, блядь, это хреново, — услышал их сзади, а затем ощутил рывок и понял, что кто-то вытащил его катаны. Он попытался обернуться, но лезвия уже просвистели, отделяя его руки от туловища. Боль утонула в панике. Удары сбивали его с толку, нарушая координацию, а, потеряв руки, он никак не мог заново обрести баланс и в итоге грохнулся на пол, уткнувшись взглядом в тяжёлые ботинки. 

Он не успел даже попытаться ползти по скользкому бетону, как его сердце один за другим начали разрывать выстрелы, а правое колено хрустнуло под со всей дури впечатавшейся в него ногой одного из уродов в форме. Его собственный меч прижался к его горлу и в тот момент, когда лезвие отрезало голову Уэйда от искалеченного тела, наёмник увидел Паучка, потерявшего сознание от очередного удара током, руки, хватающие того за шею и лодыжки и людей, медленно вытаскивавших парня из комнаты.

_Нет._

_Нет!_

Бляблябляблябля, нет!

— ПИТЕР!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hungry Eyes - “голодные глаза” - песня исполнителя Eric Carmen


	10. Глава 10

_Эти руки откроют любую дверь и любые врата_

Ты не можешь умереть сейчас. Не прямо сейчас. Не, блядь, сейчас. Не умирай, не надо, пожалуйста… Не сейчас. Прошу, не сейчас!

В окружавшем его тёмном ничто существовали лишь эти мольбы. Его разум был сбит с толку, разрываясь между притяжением расстелившейся снизу бездны и желанием вновь выплыть на поверхность.

Не сейчас, пожалуйста, не сейчас. Не умирай. Прошу, не надо. Пожалуйста…

Всё стало холодом и тенями, медленно кружащими вокруг замершего в неопределённости существа. По нему прокатился едва различимый шёпот, выхватывая единственное цельное чувство, из которого он состоял.

Ты должен его спасти.

От холодного поцелуя Смерти у него захватило дух, вода заполняла его рот мощными волнами. Уэйд тонул. Жидкость тяжело оседала на его языке, оставляя солёное послевкусие, а затем лилась по горлу, заливая лёгкие до краёв. Он чувствовал, как его тело отключается.

Не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Охваченный паникой, он распахнул глаза и проглотил половину скопившейся во рту крови, сплёвывая остальное. 

Его тело вздрагивало в болезненных судорогах, пока он не встал на колени и его не вырвало. Кровь и слюна капали на покрытый линолеумом пол, собираясь в пузырящуюся лужу. Вытянув руку, мужчина обшарил окружающее пространство в поисках своего оружия и нашёл как минимум один пистолет и оба меча. Опираясь на свои всё ещё дрожащие руки, он попробовал встать, оскальзываясь на влажном полу.

Ты должен его спасти.

Его кожа пылала, а в голове будто взорвались все нейроны разом, но, тяжело дыша, он поднялся и сделал первые нетвёрдые шаги по комнате в ставшем таким липким костюме.

Давай же, скорее! Поторопись!

Он заставил свои мышцы работать, его шаги стали чётче, быстрее и Уэйд захрипел от разливающейся по телу боли. Питер. Спасти Питера. Куда они могли его забрать? Его мозг лихорадочно пытался вспомнить что-нибудь сквозь жуткую головную боль, хоть что-нибудь, что он рассмотрел на том грёбаном плане: два этажа, вентиляционные колодцы, идущие к подвалу, женская раздевалка рядом со спортзалом, парковка, соединяющаяся со спортплощадкой, выезд на… Точно! Выезд позади здания. Уэйд ускорил шаг, проносясь, наконец, по пустым коридорам, наполняя свои уши ритмичным топотом ног.

 _Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет..._

— Несколько агентов выбыло, повторяю, несколько агентов выбыло. Возможные цели покидают здание. Всем доступным силам приказано охранять здание и при необходимости обратиться за первой помощью. Не, повторяю, не преследовать… — Уэйд залез под маску и, с раздражённым стоном, вытащил из уха передатчик. Отъебись, Коулсон.

Свет в коридорах стал ярче, мешая наёмнику смотреть, поскольку его зрение всё ещё перенастраивалось и его нервы звенели от напряжения. Они не могли уйти далеко от чёрного входа, ведь они направились через восточное крыло — на схеме был отмечен такой путь и, хоть он не относился к плану мутантов, Уэйд его запомнил. Зелёная линия, струящаяся по коридорам модели, выходящая из здания… И Уэйд осознал кое-что, разглядев знакомый зелёный свет. Знак выхода отчётливо сиял над тёмной дверью без ручки, он нашёл запасной выход. _Да беги же, блядь!_ Толкнув дверь плечом, он плавным движением вынул одну из своих катан и перескочил через перила лестницы, спрыгивая на асфальт и тут же увидев, как загорелись фары джипа. Через пару секунд он очутился у двери водителя, буквально выдирая её и вытаскивая из машины одну из тёмных фигур. С пассажирского сиденья в него стреляли, но ему было абсолютно на это начхать. Каждый всплеск острой боли лишь подкидывал дров в пылающую в нём ярость и, игнорируя появляющиеся в грудной клетке дыры, он ткнул в салон катаной, с хирургической точностью пробив горло стрелявшего.

— Ты, — прорычал он, вновь приближаясь к оставшемуся мудаку, поднимая того с земли. — Говори мне. Где. Он. — В ответ на его указания раздалось лишь булькание, так что Уэйд прижал гада к груди, зажимая его шею рукой. — Видишь ли, обычно я не прочь посмеяться, но именно сейчас я шутить не собираюсь. ПОЭТОМУ ГОВОРИ МНЕ ГДЕ ОН!

Он ощутил нервное сглатывание под предплечьем и, между судорожными попытками глотнуть воздух, расслышал тихое бормотание:

— С… Ско… Скорая.

Парень поднял руку и слабо указал направление. Быстрым движением сломав ему шею, Уэйд нацепил снятый с трупа шлем и залез в джип. Выжимая газ и стремительно набирая скорость, он понёсся по дороге, сшибая по пути ворота. Как бы далеко они не увезли Питера, Дэдпул всё равно их достанет.

Вскоре дорога начала петлять по густому лесу, в котором гнать бы стал только полный псих. Стоит ли говорить, что, как только ветви начали затемнять свет звёзд, показалась скорая? Уэйд пролетел мимо микроавтобуса, тормозя лишь через пару ярдов*. 

Не дожидаясь злобного вопля водителя: “КАКОГО ХРЕНА?!”, Уэйд забрался на пассажирское сиденье, протыкая его так же, как предыдущего чувака, и, когда двое без касок заглянули в окошко за передними сиденьями, он дважды нажал на курок. Тела завалили весь проём, так что Уэйд не мог разглядеть, был ли с ними Питер. Потратив секунду, чтобы выровнять дыхание (нет, не готовясь к худшему, нет, нет, нет), он снова выскочил наружу и обошёл машину. Стащив шлем и позволив ему выпасть из бесконтрольно дрожащих пальцев, он потянулся к ручке и открыл дверь скорой. Внутри находился Питер. Он был прикован к огромному подобию металлического кресла, а его обычно такие сильные руки и ноги — обездвижены. Сердце Уэйда желало прекратить биться и выпасть на землю, но он заставил себя обыскать трупы на предмет ключей.

Стоя рядом с ним, имея, наконец, возможность освободить Питера с помощью маленькой пластиковой карты, найденной на одном кольце с ключами от машины, он заметил тонкие трубки, тянущиеся от каких-то пакетов в вены Паучка. Нутро наёмника обожгло дурное предчувствие, а по спине пробежали ледяные мурашки, пока его онемевшие пальцы неловко ощупывали кожу парня, осторожно вытаскивая иглы. Прозрачная жидкость, закапавшая на землю, воняла бензином.

Невесомо проведя рукой по разнообразным ранам, Уэйд упал перед Питером на колени, обнимая его за талию и пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ярд — британская и американская единица измерения расстояния. Один ярд равен 91,44 см.


	11. Глава 11

_И будут любить тебя чуточку больше с каждым новым днём_

Дорога обратно прошла в болезненном безмолвии. Питер был надёжно пристёгнут на пассажирском сидении и Уэйд нервно посматривал на него каждые две секунды, молясь, чтобы глаза парня открылись, а грудь начала вздыматься, но каждый взгляд разбивал его надежды, а до слуха доносился лишь режущий сердце тонкий присвист, заменивший Питеру дыхание. Дэдпул не мог нарушить тишину; ни слова, ни слога, ни звука не слетело с его губ, даже таблички куда-то смылись, оставив его наедине с кошмарно беззвучно умирающим Питером. Уэйд знал, что тому немедленно нужен врач, но после сумасшедшей гонки сквозь чащу он чувствовал, что ни в коем случае нельзя рисковать ранить Питера ещё больше. Его пальцы впились в руль, плечи тряслись из-за попыток держать спину ровно, но в конце концов он добрался в лагеря, где уже латали Чёрную Вдову и нескольких заложников. 

Стоило всем увидеть, в каком жутком состоянии находится Паук, его попытались забрать в клинику Щ.И.Т.а, но Уэйд отказался отдавать тело Паучка агентам, а когда те попробовали применить силу, он успел сломать два носа и одну челюсть, после чего вмешался Коулсон. Уилсон орал, а Коулсон старался его уболтать, но после всей той херни, что случилась с Питером, Дэдпул не собирался подпускать к нему людей, из-за которых тот страдал. К счастью, вскоре между ними влез Старк, обещая Питеру немедленную помощь в Старк Тауэр. Это было лучше Щ.И.Т.а и на данный момент Уэйд так отчаянно желал раздобыть для Питера хоть какую-то помощь, что позволил Старку забрать Паука обратно в Нью-Йорк. Для него быстро организовали вертолёт, сразу же подсоединяя Питера к аппаратам и сделав ему перед взлётом какие-то уколы, а Уэйду пришлось ждать транспорт Щ.И.Т.а — джип конфисковали, едва вытащив оттуда Питера.

Роджерс залез в тот же транспорт, утверждая, что ему необходимо как можно скорее вернуться в Нью-Йорк, однако Уэйд вообразил, что тот так поступил ради него, и пусть не мог толком ничего выразить, ведь его сердце заполошно металось в грудной клетке, а в мозгу галопом носились всякие мысли, но он был за это благодарен. Сначала Кэп пытался поддержать разговор, но со временем осознал бесполезность своей затеи и позволил Уэйду бездумно трепаться о разнице между “Колой” и “Пэпси” добрые полчаса. Не успели они добраться до Старк Тауэр и узнать о состоянии Питера (стабилен, помещён в палату на 79 этаже), как позвонил Коулсон, но Уэйд отказался брать протянутую Кэпом трубку. Ему было начхать на любую информацию, если речь шла не о том, что, блядь, сотворили с Питером и как это вообще могло произойти.

Частично из-за покушения, частично из-за отсутствия на Питере маски вход в палату Паучка находился под усиленной защитой; прежде чем впустить кого-либо туда, ДЖАРВИС дважды проверял лица. Это несколько задержало Уэйда — несмотря на то, что доступ ему был разрешён, система не очень-то могла распознать его лицо, так что когда он попытался войти, врубилась тревога; ДЖАРВИС попросил его немного подождать и был послан сношаться с сушилками, после чего Уэйд выдрал из стены панель управления. Вскоре явился хмурый Старк; он впустил Дэдпула и с глухим бормотанием взялся чинить сенсорную панель. Такое случилось только один раз, потому что палату Уэйд больше не покидал. 

Он передвинул в угол комнаты кресло, стоявшее рядом с кроватью, но усидеть в нём не мог и минуты, постоянно вскакивая и подходя к Питеру, внимательно рассматривая его. На его руках расцвели тёмно-лиловые синяки, отвратительно контрастируя с бледной кожей, а трубки, исчезающие в его носу и руках, заставляли Уэйда вспоминать о едком запахе жидкости, которой накачивали Питера. От этих воспоминаний внутри у него всё переворачивалось. Склонившись над парнем, Уэйд увидел, как потрескались его губы, а осторожно дотронувшись до его рук своими пальцами, наёмник ощутил холод, несмотря на все укрывавшие Питера одеяла.

Что они могли с ним сделать? У них же не было времени нанести ему серьёзный вред, _правда_?

Эти мысли не исчезали, так что он сжал ладони Питера в своих, надеясь, что они согреются от его тепла или волшебным образом позаимствуют его фактор регенерации, но ничего такого не произошло, только вот пальцы Уэйда самовольно поглаживали кожу Питера. Каждый раз, замечая это, Уэйд отходил от кровати Питера, сжимая кулаки.

Почему он не просыпается? Почему Питер не открывает свои чёртовы глаза? Почему это тянется настолько блядски долго? Конечно, регенерация Питера не сравнится с Уэйдовой, но всё же... Она у него есть. Так почему же так долго?

С каждой секундой Уэйд нервничал всё больше, наворачивая круги по комнате и проводя руками по лицу.

Это было просто невыносимо. Он снова приблизился к кровати и, убедившись, что его никто не видит, осторожно положил ладонь на предплечье Питера, стараясь не задеть синяки. В тишине палаты, перед раненым и едва живым Питером, Уэйд вынужден был признать, что виноват не Щ.И.Т. Виноват он сам.


	12. Глава 12

12\. _Просто чтобы бороться за твоё счастье_

Уэйд считал, что привык к чувству вины. Рано или поздно оно всегда вновь появлялось в его жизни. Он был виноват в том, что сумасшедший, что убийца и вечно безответственный. Виновен в том, что шумный, а порой — настоящая заноза в заднице. Виновен в том, что наводит на людей ужас, снимая маску. Виновен в том, что вечно подводит людей, даже самого себя. Уэйд был виновен. И этого он никогда не станет отрицать. А вот Питер — нет. Питер навещал свою тётю каждые выходные и учился в университете. У Питера была работа и он разговаривал со своими соседями, сталкиваясь с ними на лестнице. Он был долбаным Человеком-Пауком, спасающим детей и старушек; совершающим такие поступки, что, соверши их Уэйд, впору хватать детей в охапку и бежать, куда глаза глядят, но в исполнении Питера они становились даже почти героическими. Человек-паук был хорошим парнем, потому что Питер был хорошим парнем. Он добровольно вызвался участвовать в этой дерьмовой миссии Щ.И.Т.а, он рассказал о себе грёбаному Дэдпулу и позволил тому позавтракать в своей квартире. Питер был всем, а Уэйд — Уэйд был много меньше этого. А теперь Питер ранен и без сознания, едва дышит. А Уэйд снова виновен. Легонько поглаживая руку Питера, он на мгновение позволил их пальцам переплестись. _Мне так пиздецки жаль._

Дверь палаты с шипением отъехала в сторону, впуская уставшего Старка со стаканчиком кофе; он выглядел таким же измотанным, каким себя ощущал Уэйд. Пока гений попивал исходящий паром напиток, Уилсон успел собрать себя в кучу. Старк облокотился на тумбочку слева от кровати Питера, скрывая за полуприкрытыми веками рассеянный взгляд. Они никогда не были друзьями, максимум союзниками, но Старку нравился Питер; ещё бы, разве возможно повстречаться с ним и не проникнуться дерзким паучишеством? Плюс он помогал исправить всё, что портил Уэйд. 

— Тебе разве не нужно, — ну, я не знаю, — в туалет, например?

Уэйд не поднял глаз, но всё же ответил, скрестив руки на груди:

— Не, мы с Паучком как братья… Нет, как любовники! У нас всё общее, даже катетер.

От подобного заявления Старк на секунду напряжённо замер, а затем отставил в сторону забытый кофе. 

— Ладно, давай притворимся, что я этого не слышал, потому что я пришёл с тобой поговорить. О нём. — Он перевёл взгляд на Питера и Уэйд сделал то же, ощущая разливающийся в животе холод.

— То есть ты знаешь, что с ним сделали?

— Я размышлял над этим. Задумался, что вообще могло вырубить его так надолго. У него нет никаких серьёзных ран, только следы от уколов. Он похож на наркомана, однако они, кажется, не собирались продать его почки на eBay. Или ты что-то такое видел в том фургоне? Какой-то разрез или что-нибудь ещё, с чем успела бы справиться его регенерация?

— ...Нет?

Старк кивнул, закидывая сцепленные ладони за голову.

— Исходя из этого мой мозг и сделал выводы. Видишь, какой мерзкий оттенок у его кожи? Видишь, насколько тёмные синяки? Ну… Я думаю, они не только что-то влили — они ещё и что-то выкачали. Кровь, если быть точным. По крайней мере, я это предполагаю; учитывая, что та дрянь всё ещё циркулирует в его венах, анализы недостоверны. Вероятно, они уже получили, что хотели. И мне кажется, нам стоит взглянуть на информацию, которую я достал до того, как в дело влез Щ.И.Т. И когда я говорю "нам", это значит мне, Стиву и тебе.


	13. Глава 13

13\. _Чтобы стереть твои тревоги_

Что-то рухнуло на его плечи, заставив колени подогнуться под внезапно свалившейся тяжестью. 

Всё вокруг расплылось. Воздух заметно охладился и стал разреженным, затрудняя вдох, запах бесцветной жидкости мешался на его языке с острым привкусом меди. Одним ударом его откинуло в другую больничную палату, в другое время, бросив его ноющее тело на кровать и накрыв накрахмаленной простынёй.

_Опыты._

Даже если Старк прав и они уже получили желаемое…

_Я не могу быть уверен в том, что они не заберут все остальные его части. Уж мы-то как никто должны были бы это уяснить..._

— Информация всё ещё у тебя? — спросил Уэйд, стараясь выровнять голос и отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь, пока его мозг не понёсся по отлично накатанной колее.

— ДЖАРВИС сохраняет копии всех данных, что когда-либо побывали в моей системе. Пеппер отчаянно жаждет удалить кое-какие пикантные фото, угодившие в мои руки. Так что да, хоть я и не мог внимательно всё изучить из-за творящейся вокруг хрени, но всё у меня. Информация, не пикантные фото. — Бурно жестикулируя одной рукой, он протянул вторую за кофе, выпрямляя спину. — Так ты с нами?

Естественно, он с ними. Если Питер пострадал из-за Уэйда, то именно он и должен возместить причинённый ущерб. Плюс Питер заслужил любую помощь, какую сейчас мог оказать Уэйд. Потому что Питер доверился. И заботился.

Он коротко кивнул в знак согласия. Старк повернулся к двери и покинул комнату, а Уэйд, пользуясь моментом, бросил на Паучка последний взволнованный взгляд. 

Ему не нравилась даже сама идея оставить Питера в одиночестве, но он на собственном опыте убедился, что ДЖАРВИСа провести не так-то просто. Он должен довериться, как доверился Питер. Это совещание наверняка не затянется надолго, а даже если и да, по возвращении он может снова увидеть эти глаза открытыми. Пока он смотрел на безмолвную фигуру, в его голове мелькнула эгоистичная мысль: _Пожалуйста, не просыпайся, если меня не будет рядом_. Цепкий взор из-под маски подметил каждую деталь осунувшегося лица Питера: остекленевшие глаза под неплотно закрытыми веками, впалые щёки и шершавые губы. _Да ну нахер. Пожалуйста, просто проснись._


	14. Глава 14

14\. _Они — ключи_

Кэп уже ждал их в лаборатории, сидя за громадным столом Старка и потирая уставшие глаза. Уэйду даже стало интересно, который вообще час. Роджерс отодвинул для него стул рядом с собой, в то время как Старк уселся перед экраном, но Уэйд облокотился на стену за столом. Он не был уверен, что готов увидеть данные, которые понадобились хакерам, да и в любом случае, Старк рубил в технических штуках куда больше. Особенно учитывая, что система-то его.

— Ладно, дамочки. Давайте заглянем за первую дверцу, — со вздохом объявил нахмурившийся Старк, пока Уэйд пытался остаться спокойным. Прозвучал двойной щелчок, а затем Роджерс заломил одну бровь, а Старк изогнул обе, медленно прихлёбывая свой кофе. 

— Это не… 

— Похоже на то. 

_Что?_

_Что "что"?_

_Что они там видят?_

_Ну, мы не в курсе. Мы просто голоса в нашей голове. Но на их лицах написана некоторая степень замешательства, совершенно очевидно связанная с некой отобразившейся информацией._

_Так это что, нам нужно угадать? Типа как рецепт вишнёвой колы? Только более паучковое, да? Оу, рецепт мерзкого инсектицида; или ампута…_

Ой, блять, нет, нет, не это слово! По его телу пробежала дрожь ужаса, заполняя его сознание картинками и страхами, которые, как был уверен Уэйд, существовали только в его кошмарах. Его желудок перевернулся, заставляя задрожать пальцы, и он снова почувствовал резкий вкус металла, а в его ушах зазвучало падение капель жидкости на землю. Это всё из-за него, блять! Его сердцебиение замедлилось. Он знал, что начинает паниковать, но реакция героев могла относиться к чему угодно, а Уэйд пережил достаточно, чтобы представлять, что люди способны сотворить друг с другом. Ампутации, болезни, фактор регенерации постоянно борющийся с твоим телом. Питер… Опыты — а вдруг они изучали то, что убьёт его, сделает его смерть медленной и мучительной, а Уэйду придётся наблюдать, как он умирает, пытаясь удержать его жизнь, вытекающую, как песок сквозь пальцы? Они что, не могут просто сказать ему отвратительную правду, чтобы он мог сорваться и начать раздирать свой разум на мелкие клочки? Он скрестил руки на груди, заставляя себя выдохнуть, и впился пальцами в свои бицепсы, ощущая, как на коже от сильной хватки наливаются синяки. 

— А мне казалось, это я должен бубнить бессвязную хрень себе под нос, — резко вздохнул Уэйд, хмурясь и стискивая зубы под маской.

_Мы что, настолько отчаялись, что предпринимаем такие жалкие попытки принять участие в этом?_

_Оу, ну что за вопрос! Конечно же да!_

_Если мы не наберёмся смелости лично взглянуть на данные, нам нужно смириться с тем, что они обнаружат, через что прошёл Питер и, соответственно, неизбежно ему помогут._

_...Ты только что назвал нас трусом?_

— Это формула сыворотки. И далеко не одна. Опробованные компоненты, структура, стабильность и тесты. — Заговорил Старк, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Само собой, у них только неудавшиеся варианты. У нас не так много записей о том единственном успешном применении, и всё, что у нас есть, разложено среди обгоревших бумаг, хранящихся у нас в подвале.

Уэйд знал, о каком месте идёт речь. Он однажды набрёл на хранилище, осматривая Башню Старка в качестве… Назовём это “не приглашённый напрямую гость”. Но сейчас было не время сообщать об этом Старку или думать о той вылазке. _Сосредоточься, Уэйд, это важное дерьмо._ Начни с простых вещей. Когда они спёрли формулу, ну или то, что могли из неё извлечь, они наверняка хотели воспроизвести то варево. Оки, они точно не будут первыми рискнувшими и облажавшимися, но это не может быть полной картиной; Логан говорил, что там была информация обо всех.

Старк с Роджерсом переглянулись.

— Хех, я совсем не хочу влезать в ваши милые воспоминания о сыворотке и папанях и прочем, крутящиеся сейчас в головах у вас обоих, но для меня это несколько отстойно, поэтому... Что ещё скажете?

Он увидел, что Старк сжал ручку чашки сильнее, чем необходимо, но промолчал.

— Они также захватили медицинские записи. Хм, однако… Доктор Брюс Беннер, Питер Паркер, Логан Хаулетт, Уэйд Уилсон…

— Погоди-ка, у вас есть мой анамнез. Где вы его взяли? — спросил сбитый на мгновение с толку Уэйд.

— Я гений, если ты не заметил. Виртуальный мир лежит у кончиков моих пальцев. Кроме того, я не связываюсь с людьми, которых считают сумасшедшими, не наведя о них справок. Возможно, это и не гениально, но умно, что тоже ко мне относится.

— То есть, кто-то собирал данные, — Роджерс вмешался до того, как Уэйд успел спросить, знают ли они о горах фанфиков, написанных о нём, — о людях, которые каким-либо образом физически изменились под действием некой среды и теперь обладают улучшенными способностями.

— Суперсилами.

— Называй, как хочешь. Им нужны были сведения о них, я прав?

— По крайней мене, не настолько неправ, как обычно, — пробурчал Старк в чашку с кофе.

Роджерс бросил на него суровый взгляд, но продолжил:  
— У них есть эти записи о провалившихся испытаниях и полусырая формула. И они собирают информацию о людях, которые подверглись воздействию... генетически модифицирующего материала. Думаю, мне ясно, что они ищут. 

И Уэйду тоже было ясно. Они ищут то, что объединит сыворотку и получившего её человека. Его лёгкие наполнились только оттого, что он принудил свои мышцы работать, ощущая натяжение своей кожи и тяжесть в своём желудке. В его ушах раздался искажённый голос, повторяющий сказанные во время той драки слова: “Второй тоже цель? Нет, нежелательные побочные эффекты.” Уэйд не был целью из-за… _нежелательных побочных эффектов_... Он был худшим примером любого подобного эксперимента, пошедшего наперекосяк. Ну, он был жив и всё такое, но чокнутый и неконтролируемый. Таким образом, Логан тоже вылетает из компашки, поскольку Уэйдов фактор регенерации частично сделан из его, так что проблемы, скорее всего, будут те же самые. Брюс Беннер… Это была радиация, так? Но армия чуваков, которым для начала надо психануть, а следом обратиться в злобных халков, раздалбывающих всё на своём пути… Не, тоже не вариант. А вот Питер… Уэйд не знал, откуда у Питера силы ( _мы должны как-нибудь его спросить!_ ), но никогда не видел у него таких проблем, как у остальных… И разве Веном, как и необходимый им пример чего-то постороннего, не смог жить на нём?

— У нас есть что-нибудь новое из той дерьмовой школы? — проворчал Уэйд, рассматривая обесцвеченные пятна на потолке. Похоже, на плиты пролилась кислота.

— Мы нашли тот кабинет, когда Коулсон докладывал о Чёрной вдове. Захватить захватили, но теперь он принадлежит Щ.И.Т.у.

Ага, ну нахуй. Наверное, даже Старк слишком долго будет взламывать базу данных Щ.И.Т.а и к тому моменту, как они её получат, агентство отберёт у них свою новую игрушку, а друзья Уэйда по песочнице моментом попадут под домашний арест. _Так что думай, Уэйд._ Он помнил дурное предчувствие, возникшее у него, стоило ему услышать об этой миссии и настороженность Логана в вертолёте. И разве отношение Старка и Роджерса к этим данным не выдаёт ему, что они считают это настолько же подозрительным, как и он сам? Уэйд предположил, что им сообщили больше, как Мстителям и послушным ручным собачкам агентства, но он мог и ошибиться. Возможно, в Щ.И.Т.е “совершенно секретно” действительно означало “это дерьмо никого не касается”. 

Он закинул руки за голову, пробегая пальцами по прикрытой костюмом шее, кожа которой, так долго затянутая в ткань, чесалась хуже обычного. Щ.И.Т. должен был проанализировать ту информацию (Уэйд готов был поставить на это свою левую руку или даже стопку тако, ведь им хотелось узнать, чья мелкая псина нассала им в тапки) и прийти к тем же выводам. Так почему же они позволили Питеру учавствовать? Он не Мститель, не по-настоящему, плюс он был целью; они не могли жаждать получить армию мутантно-паучьих ублюдков, марширующих по улицам и захватывающих города. Они могли обойтись без Питера и без его знаний, учитывая, что с ними был Старк, и они с Роджерсом справлялись куда быстрее, чем он с Паучком. _Потому что эти уроды нас тормозили._ Но… нет. Что-то не то… Стив сказал, что они услышали отчёт Чёрной Вдовы и припёрлись в тот кабинет до того, как на них напали. И как могла эта крутая русская проворонить минимум семь врагов на том этаже? Прямо у них на пути? _Они даже не дали Питу напарника, искали добровольца._ Вопрос, уже возникавший у него, когда он услышал об участии Питера в этой небольшой заварушке, всплыл снова, но теперь нашёптываемый тёмным голосом из глубин его мозга. _Кто вообще его попросил?_


	15. Глава 15

15\. _И меч_

Он заявил Старку и Роджерсу, что хочет снова понянчиться с крохотулькой-паучком, на что Кэпчик собрался было ответить, но Старк кивком оборвал его, не забыв смерить Уэйда равнодушным взглядом. Уэйду было до лампочки. 

Выбираясь из лифта на этаже Питера, он увидел рыженькую, замершую на выходе из комнаты Паучка при взгляде на Уэйда. Его разум очистился. Они пришли. Они пришли забрать Питера, или убить его, или навредить ему ещё больше. Он потянулся к поясу и наткнулся на пустую кобуру, поскольку люди Старка на входе отобрали у него всё оружие. Его тело отреагировало инстинктивно, мышцы рук напряглись, а сам Уэйд размашистым шагом направился к девушке, мысленно определяя её уязвимые точки: маленькие стопы, движения скованы костюмом, высокие каблуки — трудно бегать, легко поскользнуться; но она внезапно протянула ему руку, улыбаясь, несмотря на некоторую скованность позы и лёгкую настороженность в глазах.

— Мистер Уилсон, я полагаю. Вирджиния Поттс. 

Его мозг тряхнуло, пресс напрягся в попытке остановить движение на полпути, а в горле внезапно образовался комок. В груди неожиданно сильно что-то дёрнулось, а пальцы нервно дрогнули. Его настолько давно называли “мистером Уилсоном”, что он успел забыть, кто именно так к нему обращался. Он был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы нападать. 

— Также могу быть Вам известна, как Пеппер.

_О-о-о._

_О-о-о!_

— Оу, леди, можете звать меня Дэдпулом, — подмигнул ей Уэйд, тяжело сглатывая от мысли, что он уже собрался придушить её. Игнорируя её протянутую руку, он почесал подбородок, в основном ради того, чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё в маске. Чудненько, она уже вторая на этой неделе, кого он чуть было не… — потому что именно так меня зовут дамочки между “да” и “боже”.

— Ни капли не сомневаюсь. — Она оглянулась на Питера, который по-прежнему неподвижно лежал в постели. Уэйд тоже посмотрел на него. — Я зашла дать ДЖАРВИСу инструкции по введению Питеру дозы ингибитора, полученного нами во время исследований. Это не антидот, но он должен подавить эффект от инъекции на всё время, что займет точное определение вещества, циркулирующего в его крови. Возможно, теперь организм Питера получит шанс добавить своё самовосстановление к нашим попыткам излечить его. 

— …Круто. 

Теперь она смотрела прямо на него, с намного более мягким выражением лица, чем раньше.

— Вам стоит войти и составить ему компанию. Он, возможно, почувствует головокружение или даже испуг, когда проснётся, а это может произойти в любой момент, теперь всё зависит от реакции его тела. — Её тёплая и честная улыбка растопила страх в душе Уэйда. Она напомнила ему о Питере. — Рядом с ним должно быть знакомое лицо. 

Уэйд ощутил, как по его щекам расползается жар, никак не связанный с его порченой кожей. Он бездумно показал Пеппер большой палец, проходя мимо неё к кровати. Когда он уже мог рассмотреть лицо Питера, за ним закрылась дверь, и Уэйд внезапно выдохнул с облегчением, словно часть груза свалилась с его плеч. Значит, Питер не умрёт. Ну, по крайней мере, не сегодня (и никаких шуточек про Джеймса Бонда) и Уэйд почувствовал, как в груди разгорелась искорка, от которой по нему растекались то тепло, то жалящий зной. 

Поскольку здесь никто не мог его увидеть, он взял ладонь Питера в свою руку, другой рукой выуживая свой телефон.

— Хм?

— Роси! — Уэйд практически излучал счастье, — Разлучены лишь на пару часов, а я уже скучаю по своему меховому шарику. Надеюсь, ты ещё не дома, твоей вонючей сигарете придётся ещё немного обождать. Видишь ли, мне тут пришло в голову, что мы можем кое-куда прокатиться и навестить кое-каких наших новых друзей. Как насчёт небольшого канадского закоса под “Сумерки”? Я — Эдвард, потому что соблазняю милашек своей сексуальностью и ореолом таинственности, а ты — Джейкоб… В основном из-за всех этих собачьих штучек.

— Новых друзей, а?

— Ага, тех, что подстрелили наши задницы. Подумалось, мы можем вернуть им должок. — Долгое время на другом конце линии не было слышно ничего, кроме размеренного жёсткого дыхания. Уэйд успел решить, что Логан заснул, но в трубке раздался глубокий вздох. 

— Как пацан?

На его колени свалилась холодная тяжесть, но он рассмеялся, как ни в чём не бывало:

— О-о-о, тебе бы стоило посмотреть на моего сонного кроху, ему уже намного лучше!

— Хм, то есть ему не лучше?

— Не-не, он в порядке! У них в лабах куча офигенно крутых штук, я бы что угодно отдал за возможность посеять там хаос, и у них там есть врачи, и нарциссичные бабники, и их помощники, в такие руки не страшно и отдаться. — Жизнерадостно начал он, не совсем понимая, кого именно хочет убедить, Логана или себя.

— Ясно, — отозвался хриплый голос, — я в деле.

— Шикарно же, Ро… — Уэйд замер, ощутив невесомое касание на своих пальцах, и моментально перевёл взгляд на лицо Питера. — Мне пора бежать, я перезвоню, сладенький.


	16. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ошибки в речи Питера намеренны - он пока не может внятно говорить)

16\. _И подушка_

Облегчение омыло его тёплой волной, окатывая шею, плечи и позвоночник и собираясь где-то в желудке. Он мягко погладил фаланги пальцев под своей ладонью, убеждая, что да, кто-то рядом, пусть это всего лишь он. Уэйд наблюдал, как вначале наморщился лоб Питера, затем дрогнули его веки, а карие глаза метнулись из стороны в сторону, прежде чем сфокусироваться на нём. 

— В-в-в-в-вэ-э-э… — его голос был немногим громче сиплого выдоха, но от него в груди Уэйда расцвело что-то сияюще золотое, вызывая улыбку на его лице. 

— Не разбалтывай моё имя. Как делишки, Паучонок.

— М-мгу спрсить то же. Хде мы? 

— Железный дровосек-миллионер с проблемами с папочкой пригласил нас в свой миленький маленький домик. Уютное местечко, кстати, ванные классные и там пахнет соснами. Нам позарез нужно узнать марку его освежителя воздуха. С другой стороны, в системе дворецкого-Старка нет даже пасьянса. — Он хихикнул. — Как ты? 

— Мн хлдн. 

— Тебе холодно? - повторил он, вскинув бровь, и когда Питер вяло мотнул головой в подобии кивка, Уэйд сжал его пальцы перед тем, как отпустить. Комната была практически пуста, за исключением кровати, столика и двух белых шкафов, так что на их осмотр у Уэйда ушли секунды. Отыскав запасные одеяла он помахал ими перед Питером и развернул одно над ним. 

— Вот, куда лучше. 

Слегка приподнявшийся уголок рта Питера выбил из Уэйда широченную улыбку. Увидев, что Питер поднял руку с покрывала, он нежно коснулся её кончиками пальцев, ощущая дрожь мышц Питера через перчатку. _Вежливый малыш Пит, наверное, просто хочет поблагодарить тебя,_ \- подумал Уэйд, - _ведь он сейчас не может толком дружески толкнуть тебя кулаком. Погодь, может, он хотел…_ Он спокойно выдохнул, позволяя себе проигнорировать собственные тревоги и коснулся точки пульса на запястье Питера, ощущая лёгкие толчки, которых не было раньше.

В его голове на секунду мелькнула идея вжать свою ладонь в ладонь Питера или переплести их пальцы, отчего его сердце затрепетало, но Питер в тот самый момент высвободил руку, а Уэйд рефлекторно отдёрнул свою. Он же ничего не сказал вслух, да? Опять он отличился; Питер едва проснулся, а уже обязан иметь дело с раздробленным разумом Уэйда. Сожаление затопило его мозг, но Уэйд всё равно ухмыльнулся, прикрывая неуверенность флиртом:

— Пацанская любовь — не гейская любовь, Пити, гомофобия это плохо.

Проигнорировав сказанное, Питер поднял руку чуть выше и даже попытался привстать, но Уэйд быстро подставил под его плечи и голову свои руки и уложил того обратно на подушку. Ему пришлось слегка нагнуться над кроватью и он воспользовался этим, чтобы придвинуться ближе к лицу Питера и вдохнуть его сладкий запах.

— Зуб даю, что именно так начинаются твои мокрые сны. — Пробормотал он и рассмеялся, но и эти слова не были услышаны; Питер поддел пальцем край маски Уэйда. Глаза наёмника округлились.

— Нет-нет, Пит, ты не хочешь сейчас этого видеть. У нас нет рвотного пакетика. 

Сейчас глаза Питера были полностью открыты и глядели на него со всей возможной теплотой, полностью сосредоточившись на нём. Взгляд Питера блуждал по его лицу, излучаемое им тепло медленно стекало к подбородку и горлу Уэйда, и будь то просьба или требование, Уэйд не мог отказать, учитывая, через что парню пришлось пройти из-за него. Очевидно, сегодня абсолютно всё било прямиком в его мягенькое сердечко. Уэйд аккуратно высвободил одну руку, сунул пальцы под ткань на шее и одним плавным движением избавился от маски. Питер заметно расслабился на руке наёмника, всё ещё зажатой между его головой и подушкой, разглядывая расчерченную шрамами кожу. Несмотря на то, что благодаря нервным мурашкам Уэйд прекрасно ощущал каждый из рубцов, вспомнил о лысине и неопределённо-голубом цвете глаз, он не отвернулся и позволил Питеру его рассмотреть. Воздух вокруг него сгустился и Уэйд сосредоточился на глубоком оттенке волос Пита, таких же беспорядочно встрёпанных, как и в первый виденный им раз.

— Эй, В-вэйд.  
— Хм?  
— Зуб даю, што им-м-мна так нчинаются твои мкрые сны.

Расхохотавшись, Уэйд запрокинул голову и ему вторил хрипловатый смех Питера.


	17. Глава 17

17\. _Они плащ_

Уэйд начал рассуждать о любимой ТВ рекламе на данный момент, попутно затрагивая темы вроде перезапуска Сэйлор Мун и почему он считает, что из обезьян выйдут потрясные домработницы, а питомцы из них не очень (у них противопоставленные большие пальцы и хвост, удобно сметать пыль с полок и неудобно засовывать в переноску), ни словом не упоминая ни об одной догадке или предположении, сделанных Роджерсом, Старком и им самим, хоть Питер и пытался спросить, что случилось. Уэйд просто болтал всё оживлённее. Видя, что Питер не против отвлечься, он продолжил историю о том, Как они с Тором очутились в желудке зелёного динозавра, взбесившегося в Манхеттене, но при звуке рингтона замер с раскинутыми руками. 

Со всей этой фигнёй “Питер-снова-жив” и попытками Уэйда не волновать его рассказами об их планах, время пролетело чертовски блять быстро. Конечно, о нём Паучок беспокоиться не будет, с чего бы, но если они правы насчёт этой сыворотки, Уэйд планировал рассказать всё Питеру, когда а) Питер будет в безопасности, б) эта сыворотка не будет создана и в) он всем покажет, что никто не смеет трогать его драгоценного паучоночка.

— Эм… Это Роси, — пояснил Уэйд, внезапно чувствуя себя пойманным на горячем. — Он временами такой ревновашка, требует внимания 24/7, знаешь ли…

_Если ты начал тараторить, то почти наверняка врёшь._

— Ага, просто… Не виделись друг с дружкой уже так долго. Он сказал, что соскучился — скорее, взглядом, чем словами, но всё же. — Уэйд покачал головой, уже раздумывая, как бы отследить уродов, желавших навредить Питеру. — И я как бы пообещал пересечься с ним после этой дерьмомиссии.  
— И… Куда вы пойдёте?  
Мы найдём придурков, захотевших создать совместимую с человеком суперсолдатскую сыворотку с твоей ДНК и чуть не убивших тебя в процесс; я собираюсь оторвать к чертям их головы, сунуть их в их же задницы, а потом провести колоноскопию своей любимой винтовкой.  
— Чуток постреляем.  
— О…

Питер медленно кивнул, отворачивая голову. На лице не было ни единой эмоции, но тёмный из-за расширенных зрачков взгляд блуждал по комнате, пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться. Уэйд следил за этими метаниями; такое ему хорошо было знакомо. Он вёл себя так же, когда тупая пустота поглощала все чувства, оставляя лишь горечь. Сердце в его груди сжалось.

_Ему… Ему грустно?  
Скорее, одиноко.  
Но… Но мы же здесь!  
Само собой, но мы только что сказали что сейчас его бросим. Исходя из того факта, что он был без сознания и был серьёзно ранен, мы можем сделать вывод, что ему всё ещё больно. Также он в башне Старка, и пусть она ему и знакома, но люди, когда им плохо, предпочитают быть дома. Всё это влияет на уровень его стресса, из-за чего ему становится ещё неуютнее. Ему нужен кто-то знакомый, друг, и поскольку он попросил нас снять маску, мы можем предположить, это мы.  
Ого, точно в сердечко. Это… Кажется, нам то-то попало в глаз... _

Тяжёлый вздох застрял у него в горле. Теперь он расстроил Питера, чтобы помочь ему… Почему все его попытки что-то исправить всегда катятся в жопу? Уэйд готов был на многое, чтобы утешить сейчас Питера… Он выглядел таким потерянным и в груди у Уэйда заныло; он не мог видеть его таким. _Давай же, ну блять, что в крайнем случае может произойти? Ну, кроме того, что он вмажет по твоей мерзкой роже и скажет никогда не приближаться к нему, а, чёртов подонок? Это стоит того..._

Уэйд неловко шагнул чуть ближе к кровати Питера, всё ещё рассматривающего другую половину комнаты. С успокаивающим глубоким вдохом, он просунул руки под плечи парня, осторожно приподнимая и обнимая его. Коричневые пряди щекотали его лицо, как поцелуи бабочек, мягко касаясь его деформированной кожи и источая лёгкий аромат чего-то фруктового, перебивающего идущий от простыней запах порошка. Тихий вздох огладил его ухо и Уэйд ощутил щёку Питера у своей шеи, когда тот прислонил к нему свою голову; Уэйд с облегчением обнял его чуть крепче.

Живое и дышащее тело Питера в его руках — совершенно нереально, но потрясающе. Когда Питер ещё был Паучком, Уэйд часто думал насчёт их поцелуя; чмокнуть в губы или щёки, подбородок, нос или просто в лобик. Он представлял, когда наберётся для этого храбрости; после драки, оба потрёпанные и взмыленные, а Уэйд просто возьмёт и прижмёт друг к дружке их обтянутые масками рты, после чего, естественно, получит звонкую пощёчину. Или когда они встретятся на какой-нибудь крыше, Уэйд назовёт его крохотным паучоночком и чмокнет его в макушку, со смехом спрыгивая вниз. Всегда быстро, в масках и шутливо. Ладно, почти всегда. Порой ночью, особенно после того, как они болтались вместе и ели жирный фастфуд (и маска Паучка была закатана до носа), Уэйд валялся в кровати и раздумывал. Каково было бы целовать эти губы, кожа к коже? Само собой, Паучок никогда ему не позволит, но, эй… Он имел право такое хотя бы представить.

В его фантазиях Паучок на вкус был бы как пицца, потому что они её только что съели, и отвечал бы на касания мягкими стонами, пока руки Уэйда притягивали бы его поближе. Эти фантазии часто становились грязными и ночь заканчивалась смешением горячих касаний и холодного душа.

Но теперь он стал Питером. Питером, всегда таким юным и невинным. И накрывая его собой, словно великоватым плащом, Уэйд ощущал себя так, словно сбылись все его мечты. Он робко провёл рукой по коротким волоскам у затылка Питера и когда он заметил, что парень невесомо поглаживает его лопатку, по его венам заструилась радость. Улыбаясь, он отпустил Питера и снова натянул маску, ощущая лёгкую щекотку в животе.

— Увидимся позже, малыш.


	18. Глава 18

18\. _И копьё_

К счастью, Старк был умным мужиком и сообразил, что Уэйд собирался как-то отыскать хакеров и всех их отбитых вояк, чтобы отплатить за всё, что они сотворили с Питером, так что он позволил своей виртуальной магии отследить их для Уэйда. Дэдпул был не против, поскольку он особо не думал, как бы найти их, не просадив хренову тучу времени в процессе. Также к счастью, Старка вывели из себя настолько, что он бесплатно подбросил их на одном из тех беспилотных вертолётов, которые когда-то разрабатывал для военных. Жирный плюс этих крошек был в том, что благодаря небольшим размерам и особой форме их не засекали радары. Да уж, нахер нужны прибамбасы Щ.И.Т.а, когда ты можешь получить технологии Старка.  
На предложение Уэйда поучаствовать в мальчишнике Старк ответил отказом, сославшись на усталость и вероятность раскрытия затеи Щ.И.Т.ом, но при этом он покосился на комнату Питера, так что Уэйду стало любопытно, правда это или Старк хотел взглянуть на Питера. После тщательного обдумывания, Уэйду также стало любопытно, действительно ли Старк устал или же на самом деле волнуется. Питер действует так на людей. Уэйд с этим столкнулся лично. 

А сейчас они с Логаном сидели друг напротив друга в миникоптере, сталкиваясь коленями и всё ближе подбираясь к укрытию хакеров, просторному строению типа бункера, практически полностью скрытому под землёй. Совсем не такая махина, какую ожидал Уэйд. Большую часть полёта Уэйд объяснял их теории о случившемся Логану, который поддержал догадки Дэдпула ворчанием. Что тут скажешь, с Логаном довольно просто, если он сам того хочет.  
Как только Уэйд закончил, между ними повисла тишина; за окном проплывали не слишком интересные пустыри, но Уилсон всё равно сосредоточился на них, стараясь контролировать свою ярость, однако тут заговорил Логан:  
— Уэйд?  
— Да, дорогуша?  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но, эм-м-м… Тебе, похоже… Нравится этот пацан-Паук. — Его голос был тише обычного, отчего хрипотца стала более заметной.  
— Ну конечно же нравится! Но не так сильно, как мой пёсик. — Уэйд широко улыбнулся, но его мозг уже жал на тревожную кнопку. Логан же не пытается поговорить о Питере на самом деле, да? Уэйд с подозрением окинул его сгорбленную фигуру; тот не смотрел на него, разглядывая собственные руки и нервно перебирая пальцами. Ему было неловко. Вот дерьмо, он _пытается_ поговорить о Питере. Уэйд стиснул пальцами собственные колени.  
— Да, но я имел в виду не общее «нравится», а нравится в смысле… по-настоящему. Понял?  
— Скорее, нет. — Его сердце колотилось о рёбра, в сосудах плескался адреналин.  
— Но… вот что я имел в виду, и… если это так — и это нормально, если он тебе нравится, но… думаю, ты совершаешь ошибку.  
— Оу, я знаю, что за муха тебя укусила, опять ревновашки! Я же сотню раз тебе гово…  
Его слова потонули в рычании, а в темноте блеснул адамантий:  
— Да блять, Уэйд! Я серьёзно! Ладно, знаешь, я просто поговорю с той частью твоего мозга, которая слушает. Остальные ты вырубишь, или я сделаю это за тебя. — Логан сжал кулак, втягивая когти, и потёр ладонью лицо. — Вот что я хотел сказать: если тебе нравится этот паренёк, то, наверное, выносить толпы людей, даже если они хотели прикончить твоего малыша, — плохая идея. Ты выкосишь кучу народа, а я не могу вспомнить, чтобы Пацан-Паук делал такое хоть раз. Я от этого тоже не в восторге. И я хочу сказать, что ему не понравится резня, устроенная тобой ради мести. Нам нужно просто зайти туда, запугать всех до смерти, перебить всё их оборудование и забрать информацию о сыворотке и генах. 

У Уэйда, разрываемого на части логической и буйной частями собственного мозга, немедленно затеявших между собой войну, дрогнули пальцы. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Логан был прав. Питер никогда никого не убивал, если этого каким-то образом можно было избежать (как Бэтмен; наверное, тут дело в сродстве с животными), даже Уэйда подбил следовать его примеру, поскольку не удостаивал Уэйда и словом, стоило тому кого-нибудь подстрелить. Питер не оценит подобного поступка, и Уэйд без усилий мог себе представить глубоко разочарованное выражение, появляющееся от таких новостей. С другой стороны, он по-прежнему видел, как Питер дёрнулся от электрошока, как Питера утаскивали грубые руки, Питера под той капельницей, Питера без сознания, Питера раненого — галерея жестокости, наполненная вонью бесцветной жидкости и воплями его разума. За бровями начала разливаться тяжесть, и Уэйд почесал щёку, отвлекаясь от зарождающейся головной боли. Ему нужно вспомнить Питера после того, как он собрался уходить, свои эмоции от разочарования, так отчётливо проявившегося на его лице. _Если ты это сделаешь, скорее всего, он больше не позволит тебе себя утешать. Никогда._ Боже, да он почти ощутил мягкое касание Питера к своему плечу.  
— Ладненько, Роси, ты обломал мне кайф — ты помогаешь мне заставить их наделать в штанишки.  
Логан в ответ закатил глаза:  
— У тебя не должно быть проблем ни с шумным выходом, ни с ярким представлением.  
Больше он не добавил ничего, но они прошли вместе столько драк, что после минутного раздумья по губам Уэйда расползлась ленивая улыбка:  
— Абсолютно никаких проблем.  
~  
Миникоптер облетел несколько ознакомительных кругов над территорией и приземлился несколько в стороне. Логан и Уэйд сидели на крыше бункера, заглядывая в световое окно, полузасыпанное носящимся в порывистом ветре песком. Там они насчитали шестерых в лабораторных халатах и одного мужика в синем костюме (явно начальника), восседающего рядом с классной доской. Фе, синий… 

— Так, мы заходим, я обеспечиваю тебе их внимание, а ты… Будь собой.  
Ну, как-то так.  
Нервозность навалилась на него со всей силы и по его телу прокатилась дрожь. Он должен сделать это ради Питера. В царящей вокруг тишине было слышно лишь ветер и этот звук тяжело ложился ему в уши, заставляя громче шептать голоса. Что, если этого будет недостаточно? Что, если они продолжат? Что, если этого было недостаточно? Дрожь усилилась, и Уэйд внезапно запел:  
— _Let's face the facts about me and you, a love unspecified. Though I'm proud to call you Wolvy bear, the crowd will always talk and sta-_ *  
— Заткнись, Уэйд.  
— Я просто решил, что эта песня идеальна для нашей бромансной команды, — хихикнул Уэйд, но умолк, когда ему сдавило грудь. _Сделай это. Ты можешь. Никаких убийств. Сделай это. Ради Пита._ Концентрируясь на этой, и только на этой мысли, он подвигал бровями:  
— Окажешь мне такую честь? 

Логан был совершенно не в настроении флиртовать и попросту рассадил окно вылезшими когтями. Под аккомпанимент криков снизу мускулы Уэйда напряглись, а разум опустел. Это его работа. Это он должен сделать. Не медля ни секунды, он запрыгнул в маленькую лабораторию, обращая на себя все взгляды.  
Вслед за ним глухо приземлился Логан. Подпрыгнув, Уэйд радостно ухмыльнулся и раскинул руки:  
— iHola, mis amigos! Знаю, нас не звали на эту вечеринку, но, видите ли… На случай, если вы живёте в подземной дыре, — Уэйд оглянулся и со смехом взмахнул руками, — Оки, это было грубо. Ну и ладно! Если вы вдруг не знали, мы мега известные Росомаха и Дэдпул, и хотя являться на вечеринки без приглашения невежливо, но все мы знаем, что сейчас творят звёзды! — Уэйд медленно повернулся, улыбаясь всем присутствующим, пока те косились на когти приближающегося к ним Росомахи. — Роси пройдётся с ящичком для пожертвований, пока я читаю проповедь, так что прошу вас… Открыть мне свои уши и сердца!

Логан подошёл к доске и с жутким скрипом провёл по ней когтями, заставляя персонал вздрогнуть, распахивая глаза. Идеально.

— Дорогие прихожане, сегодня мы собрались здесь, дабы услышать обращённые к нам слова здравомыслия из безумных уст! Благословен будь этот день. Брат Роси, сыграй нам на органе!  
Тот хрипло фыркнул нечто среднее между смешком и “не-указывай-мне-что-делать”, подходя к лабораторному стенду и смахивая одной рукой каждую хрупкую стеклянную ёмкость, инструмент и бутылку, добавляя битого стекла к осколкам окна. Мужик в костюме нервно выдохнул и на его горло моментально легла рука Логана, крепко удерживая того на месте. Все головы повернулись к ним.  
— О, узрите отмеченного божественным светом, ибо он принесёт нам благие вести!  
Уэйд потянулся к замершему в хватке Логана мужчине, хватая его за затылок и вжимая дуло пистолета ему под подбородок. Наёмник медленно подтащил того к бурлящей смеси из вонючих жидкостей на полу. Он мог бы просто сунуть туда его рожу; попробовал бы собственное лекарство ( _Эй, каламбур планировался?_ ), но Уэйд не был уверен, отнесётся ли Питер к серьёзному обезображиванию лучше, чем к выстрелу в упор. Вместо этого он склонил голову к трясущемуся мужику и сладко прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Не волнуйся, я святой дух, провозглашающий слова спасения. Лучше бы тебе слушать внимательно: если вы когда-нибудь тронете, навредите, подойдёте, посмотрите или соберётесь снова напасть на Человека-Паука, я блять прострелю вам ваши ёбаные мозги. 

Он ощутил, как мужчина дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуть голову от пистолета, но чем больше тот старался, тем сильнее Уэйд давил, пока Логан кружил по комнате, заставляя всех осознать произнесённую угрозу. Уэйд хохотнул:  
— А теперь спой нам, ангел! Слово. В. Слово. Если вы когда-нибудь тронете, навредите, подойдёте, посмотрите или соберётесь снова напасть на Человека-Паука… — Уэйд жестоко тряс мужчину, на каждом слоге вдавливая пистолет в чувствительную плоть. Слова из того выходили с бульканьем:  
— Тфы фля-я-ят…  
— О, нет. Давай так, будто у тебя есть яйца, ты же не министрант*, правда? — Уэйд передвинул дуло к его виску, гаркнув: — НОВАЯ ПОПЫТКА!  
— Ты блять прострелишь нам наши ёбаные мозги.  
— Скажи это снова, милое дитя.  
— Ты блять прострелишь нам наши ёбаные мозги.  
— И ещё разок для верности.  
— Ты блять прострелишь нам наши ёбаные мозги.

По комнате прокатился коллективный судорожный вздох, кое-кто из персонала потянулся за стульями — у них дрожали колени. Это всё проходило лучше, чем Уэйд себе представлял.  
— Ах, я чую правду в его словах!  
Обводя пистолетом комнату, в случайном порядке указывая на прикрытые руками головы, он велел:  
— А теперь хор, просим!  
— Ты блять прострелишь нам наши ёбаные мозги. — промямлили тихие голоса.  
— Да, вот так-то лучше! — Радостно провозгласил Уэйд, швыряя мужика на пол. — Вы хорошенько потрудились, благородные ученики*, и сейчас вам будет даровано благословение! — Он автоматически вытянул напряжённую руку, окидывая взглядом каждую пару перепуганных глаз и выстрелил, не целясь. В комнате раздался крик боли, а по полу начала расплываться лужа крови из простреленного бедра мужчины, пытающегося зажать рану ладонями. — Хоть ничто не сможет очистить нашу запятнанную конгрегацию от греха, господь наш велел мне дать вам ещё один шанс вернуться на прямой и узкий путь, уготованный им для всех вас.

Лужа добралась до его ботинок, и с каждым его шагом к двери за ним протягивалась тонкая кровавая полоса. Логан прошёлся по тихо шипящей жиже на полу и сердце Уэйда дрогнуло от братской привязанности к нему. Он оказался прав. Уэйд преисполнился благодарности и надежды оставить о себе неизгладимое впечатление.  
— Помните: я ношу красное, как Санта Клаус, потому что я тоже всегда знаю, кто вёл себя плохо, а кто хорошо. Спите крепко! — Поклонившись напоследок, он прошёл сквозь дверь с окошком, придерживая её для выходящего за ним Логана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * слегка модифицированные строки песни “Мужская любовь” из сериала “Клиника” (Давай посмотрим в лицо фактам обо мне и тебе; у этой любви нет названия. Хоть я и горд звать тебя мишкой Роси, толпа всегда будет сплетничать и коситься…)  
> * Министра́нт (лат. Ministrans, помощник, прислуживающий) — в латинском обряде Католической церкви мирянин (обычно юноша), прислуживающий священнику во время мессы и иных богослужений.  
> * буддистский термин


	19. Глава 19

19\. _И щит_

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, из-за неё донеслись шорохи и нервные шепотки; кто-то громко требовал аптечку. Логан свернул в соседний коридор, выглядя довольно устрашающе, хоть и был ниже Уэйда — сплошь напряжённые мускулы и мех; Уэйд же помотал головой из стороны в сторону, похрустывая шеей:  
— Как по-твоему, пушистый братец, трюк удался?  
— Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, — пробурчал тот, блуждая взглядом по проходу, — но выглядели они не особо счастливыми.  
— Ха! Это точно. — Уэйд постарался игнорировать первую часть сказанного Логаном, концентрируясь на оставшихся у них делах. Если им чуточку повезло, они только что уничтожили все наработки этих засранцев; по крайней мере, представить себе ещё одну лабораторию в этой крошечной дыре Уэйд не смог. _Нам по-прежнему нужно уничтожить тут данные._ Они обязаны быть здесь, потому что, во-первых, они стали хлебными крошками, приведшими Гензеля и Гретель к домику ведьмы, а во-вторых, без них не вышло бы никаких исследований.  
— Давай-ка посвоевольничаем и осмотримся здесь, Роси.

На самом деле, о бункере сказать было особо нечего. Коридор, в котором они находились, одним концом указывал на лабораторию и был его центром, освещаемый лишь неоновыми лампами, отчего всё вокруг выглядело, как захудалая военная база. Проходя мимо небольшой кладовки, они почуяли тяжёлый запах химикатов, и на секунду Уэйд вспомнил об оружии Икс. И судя по тому, как вздрогнул Логан, не он один. Также они обнаружили кухоньку и комнату, из которой доносились громкие звуки, вероятно от ТВ. Уэйд и Логан сошлись на том, что там комната персонала с потрёпанными вояками из школы, так что они решили не заглядывать туда, пока не найдут местный вычислительный центр. Хотя это оказалось чересчур пафосное название для малюсенькой комнатушки, которую они вскоре нашли...

Она чем-то напоминала гостиную Уэйда; старый стол с пыльным монитором в углу и низко гудящая станция во всю стену, словно из научно-фантастического фильма 80-х. И опять Уэйда разочаровало отсутствие захватывающего дух размаха. _Ладно, но это будет гораздо проще взломать. Никакого мегакрутого файрволла, и пароль могли «123» поставить… Ищи в этом хорошее. Ты сможешь защитить Питера одним кликом. Или двумя. Или больше. Это возможно решить сегодня. Начни с простых вещей._ Он включил экран и наклонился над столом, сгорбившись над клавиатурой и тыкая по кнопкам сперва пальцами, а затем всей ладонью. Логан на это лишь фыркнул.  
— Ты знаешь, что делаешь?  
— Нет, но ломать проще, чем строить. Просто понажимаем на всё подряд, пока… — Его прервало громкое «бах», после которого в воздухе разлился электрический гул. Логан рассёк когтями верхнюю часть сервера на стене, обломки деталей посыпались на пол, а Уэйд расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — Ну или так. Что бы я без тебя делал?  
— Лажал.

Экран перед Уэйдом моргнул, выдавая, наконец, сообщение об ошибке и отключился, когда присоединённый к нему компьютер взвыл как самолёт при взлёте. Уилсон глянул на наморщившего нос Логана, возвышающегося над останками жёсткого диска. А затем Уэйд радостно и облегчённо рассмеялся, вначале беззвучно, а затем в голос:  
— В яблочко, Роси.  
Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и в проёме возник парень без маски, переводя дуло пистолета то на него, то на Логана. Должно быть, услышал смех Уэйда.  
— Кем бы вы ни были, сдавайтесь. Руки вверх! — Выкрикнул он, многозначительно дёрнув пистолетом. Наступила тишина, Уэйд и Логан обменялись невпечатлёнными взглядами. Пацану это не понравилось; он подошёл ближе, изучая их лица:  
— Кто вы?!  
— Я Тор из Асгарда и сдаваться не в моих привычках.  
Он знал, что Логан на это как минимум усмехнулся, потому как пацанёнок нахмурился и переключил внимание на Уэйда. В замешательстве разглядывая Уэйда (отчего он задался вопросом, тренировали ли этого чувака вообще или просто наняли какого-то вышибалу или уголовника), тот приподняло уголок рта:  
— Чё за пургу ты гонишь?  
— Типа Тор бы стал, — хохотнул Уэйд и сделал шаг навстречу пацану, который целился теперь в его сердце. — Ты что, реально не представляешь, кто мы такие? В детстве ни разу не покупал чёртовы комиксы? Это может объяснить, почему ты поддерживаешь ублю…

Уэйд услышал выстрел до того, как ощутил острую боль в груди. Проведя рукой по груди, он обнаружил, что сквозь ткань его костюма просачивается тёплая жидкость. Заскрежетав зубами, он вскинул руки над головой:  
— Да какого же хрена меня всё время перебивают в этой дерьмовой писанине? Это было больно, чувак! И рана, и выстрел; у меня вообще-то тоже чувства есть!  
Парень поражённо застыл с отвисшей челюстью, распахнув глаза и выронив пистолет (вероятно, наитупейшее, что он мог сделать). Он перевёл взгляд со злого лица Уэйда на кровоточащую рану точно у его сердца, и выдавил, заикаясь:  
— Че… Но ты… Т-ты… Блядь.  
— Нет, я Дэдпул. — Прорычал Уэйд, а Логан в самом деле рассмеялся своим низким лающим смехом. Как же легко было бы сломать чёртову шею мелкого… Но Уэйд спокоен, всё в порядке, его руки не дрожат. Нет. _Успокойся_. — Я попрошу один раз, так вежливо, как смогу, так что тебе лучше сделать, как я скажу: _Пожалуйста_ , будь хорошим мальчиком и посиди под этим столом, пока мамочка с папочкой не уйдут, а потом расскажи своим приятелям о том, что мы здесь были. Расскажи, что выстрелил в меня. Расскажи, что этим меня взбесил. Скажи им моё имя. И скажи, что если они пока ещё в своём грёбаном уме, в отличие от меня, им лучше уволиться отсюда и поискать что-нибудь ещё. Не играть в плохих парней, не похищать героев, не бесить чокнутых — и будете живы. А теперь шевели булками.

Паренёк подчинился, как только Уэйд закончил. Нет, это были не профи, а детишки с пистолетами, желающие стать преступниками. Уэйду стоит немедленно убраться отсюда, или он сделает что-то очень дурацкое. Сжав кулаки, он кивнул в сторону сломанного оборудования:  
— Передай мне этот винт*, Роси, и я угощу тебя картошкой фри. — Логан медленно указал на комнату за своим плечом, откуда по-прежнему доносился шум, и Уэйд добавил: — И пивом.  
Тот смерил Уэйда взглядом и, наконец, обронил:  
— Договорились.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * жёсткий диск


	20. Глава 20

20\. _Эти руки разделят любой океан, любую страну_

Обратный полёт был не таким напряжённым, как предыдущий; Уэйд снова и снова крутил в руках жёсткий диск*, погрузившись в мысли. На этом всё?  
_Ну, вы везунчики, если ответ “да”._  
Ау-у-у? Мы видели эту клоаку или мы видели эту клоаку? Непохоже, чтобы они там армию в шкафу прятали.  
У них был только этот бункер с более-менее оборудованной лабораторий и детвора, которой предложили деньжат и оружие. Уэйд снова не мог отделаться от ощущения, что во всей это ситуации что-то было не так. Сначала Щ.И.Т. развёл панику, а когда плохие парни натворили дел и показали себя настоящей угрозой, агентство испарилось так же быстро, как появилось. А затем, когда Уэйд, Логан и Старк взяли дело в свои руки, “настоящая угроза” оказалась самой натуральной дырой в земле с кучкой чуваков, не умеющих держать в руках оружие. Может, учёные были поспособнее, смогли же они взломать систему Старка, но в любом случае Уэйд и Логан вошли и вышли без особых усилий. За окнами возникла Башня Старка, выделяясь среди прочих небоскрёбов логотипом, сияющим под ярким полуденным солнцем. Уэйд решил, что его абсолютно не ебёт, что за всем этим стоит, если Питер будет спасён.  
Миникоптер приземлился не в Башне Старка, а на крыше принадлежащего компании склада, в котором и хранился, так что по пути назад им выпала возможность купить обещанную Уэйдом картошку фри. Передвигаясь по переулкам, чтобы по минимуму сталкиваться с людьми, они шли медленнее, чем хотелось бы Уэйду, хотя голос из какой-то части его мозга умолял его вообще не возвращаться, опасаясь услышать о Питере плохие новости. И чем ближе они подходили, тем громче тот вопил. Будто ощутив его внутренний раздрай, Логан попрощался с ним, ощутимо хлопнув по спине и потягивая пиво вместо любых (скорее всего, крайне сентиментальных) слов. Серьёзно, Логану этот броманс нужен был так же, как Уэйду, если не больше.

Сжав кулаки, Уэйд прошёл через вестибюль, направляясь напрямую к лифтам, и нажал кнопку этажа Питера.  
Поездка наверх закончилась слишком быстро и как только двери открылись, по широкому коридору до него донёсся голос парня. _Спокойствие._ Следуя за голосом, он завернул за угол, и в его желудок ухнул тяжеленный ледяной камень — он увидел Питера. В инвалидном кресле. Во рту у Уэйда моментально пересохло и он в панике вцепился пальцами в пояс. Нет, блять, пожалуйста…  
— П-питер…  
Когда парень подъехал к нему, останавливаясь резким поворотом колёс, Уэйду показалось, что у него из-под ног ушла земля. На него глянули лучащиеся теплом карие глаза; невероятно, но Питер улыбался.  
— Всё в порядке, дуралей. Энтони дал мне его, чтобы я мог не валяться в постели. — Пояснил он почти нормальным голосом и подмигнул Уэйду. Тот внимательно изучил юное лицо, отмечая, что губы снова порозовели, а кожа немного разгладилась. Питер выглядел здоровым и счастливым и таким невероятно красивым. Их лица были абсолютно противоположны, и Уэйд провёл рукой по шее, убеждаясь, что маска по-прежнему на нём.  
— Тебе лучше…  
Питер рассмеялся, и этот звук прошелестел по спине Уэйда тёплым ветерком.  
— Ага, вот так удивил. Энтони говорит, что наконец-то подключилась моя регенерация.  
Их перебил голос откуда-то сверху:  
— Питер! — этажом выше на галерее стоял Старк. — Никогда. Ни за что. Не называй меня Энтони. Снова.  
Уэйд послал ему воздушный поцелуй, на что тот фыркнул, а Питер захихикал. Но когда Уэйд поднял руку, чтобы помахать Старку, широкая улыбка медленно исчезла с лица Питера — его взгляд упал на запёкшуюся кровь на груди мужчины.  
— Где ты был?  
_Успокойся, Уэйд. Ты знал, что он спросит._ С его растрескавшихся губ слетел тяжёлый вздох, и Уэйд покоился на по-прежнему наблюдающего за ними Старка. Здесь не место для разъяснения причин его поступков.  
— Пойдём в твою комнату.  
Питер в ответ на это приподнял брови, но после секундного замешательства потянулся к колёсам, двинувшись вдоль коридора. Когда они добрались, Уэйд заметил на стуле у кровати планшет, а на тумбочке — пустую кружку, виденную им раньше в руках у Старка. Получается, Уэйд верно подметил волнение на лице миллиардера.  
Питер припарковался рядом с кроватью, переполз на неё, опираясь в основном на руки, и плюхнулся на подушку, ожидающе глянув на Уэйда.  
— Итак?  
Подойдя к кровати, Уэйд нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу и, поколебавшись немного, занял пустой стул. _Скажи ему правду._ Он поднял голову в маске и перевёл взгляд на карие глаза:  
— В общем, у нас есть теория… У Старка по-прежнему есть копии данных, которые спёрли эти уро… Эм, люди. Куча хрени о сыворотке, разработанной в своё время для Роджерса: формулы, результаты тестов, всё подряд, плюс информация о разных людях, включая нас с тобой. Помнишь, когда на нас напали, они кричали о том, что брать надо тебя, а я —неподходящая цель? Мы… Мы думаем, они хотели частички твоего тела, или кровь, или ДНК, или что там отвечает за твою совместимость с паучковостью, потому что именно в этой стадии со всеми копиями сыворотки случалась херня последние 70 лет. Но без паники, — быстро добавил Уэйд, заметив, как округлились от потрясения глаза Питера, — я их нашёл. Ну, технически их нашёл Старк, а потом помог нам с Роси до них добраться, но всё же. Я заскочил к ним на огонёк, чтобы убедиться…

...Что больше они за тобой не придут.  
…Что больше они тебя даже не тронут.  
...Что они тебе не навредят, ведь ты слишком чудесен для этого мира и заслуживаешь только самого лучшего. И это я должен принимать на себя удар. Не ты.

— Чтобы убедиться, что украденные данные им никак не помогут. — Он запустил руку в один из вместительных карманов своего пояса и передал Питеру жёсткий диск с тремя глубокими царапинами от адамантиевых когтей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * у автора “материнскую плату”, но блин, смысл забирать винчестер вместе с материнкой? Тем более, дальше по тексту только “жёсткий диск”


	21. Глава 21

21\. _и на разломах их выжжено твоё имя_

Питер взял устройство и поднёс его поближе к лицу, рассматривая поцарапанный корпус. Уэйд наблюдал за тем, как потрясение на лице Питера медленно сменяется сосредоточенностью, как он слегка прищуривает глаза и прикусывает губу. Свет, льющийся в комнату сквозь огромные окна, позолотил его волосы, и сладкий запах Питера словно расцвёл в этом мерцании. У Уэйда внезапно перехватило дыхание: он с трепетом осознал, что изо всех черт Питера самой яркой было очарование.  
— Полагаю, оборудования у них было больше? — спросил Питер и встряхнул девайс. Уэйд отвёл взгляд, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на его словах, а не лице. — Этот винчестер уже весьма устарел, и, готов поспорить, места там тоже не так уж и много.  
— Не-а, может, у них не было денег на карманные расходы, или они спустили всё на мороженое и пули, но там не было крутецкого компьютерного центра, который ты мог ожидать; это и читателя касается, но с ним мы уже всё обсудили в предыдущей главе и я не хочу откапывать дохлые шутки. Эта фигня родом из 2014, а мы уже почти в новом году, так что пора избавляться от придурочных привычек. — Уэйд улыбнулся и повернул голову, ища, на что бы переключиться, но его внимание снова привлекло лицо Питера; тот фыркнул и вновь опустил взгляд на жёсткий диск, слегка нахмурившись.  
— И… что тебе пришлось сделать, чтобы «убедиться что украденные данные им никак не помогут»? — пальцы парня пробежались по грубому металлу и Уэйд знал, что представил Питер: пистолет, взведённый курок, кровь, смерть и возвышающегося посреди всего этого Уэйда. В его груди что-то сжалось от мысли, что Питер видит его таким. Но что он вообще сделал, чтобы заслужить лучшего? На этот раз, да, ладно, но Логану пришлось напоминать ему не слетать с катушек и не впадать в буйство среди — как он теперь знал — толпы необученных хулиганов. _Начни с простых вещей. Скажи правду._   
— Мы с Логаном просто чуток повеселились, сообщив, что высоко оценим их хорошее поведение в будущем и понаблюдали, как они откладывают кирпичи.  
Уэйд попробовал засмеяться, но смех увял на корню, как только Питер взглянул на него расширившимися глазами:  
— Вы _сказали_? То есть… словами?  
— Да, я в этом чертовски хорош. Болтливый наёмник, помнишь?  
Выражение лица Питера не изменилось ни на йоту и Уэйд едва не вздрогнул под этим взглядом.  
— То есть ты никого походя не пристрелил, не обезглавил, не задушил, не взорвал или… Я имею в виду, ты никого не убил и не оставил умирать?  
— Нет.  
— Они по-прежнему живы?  
— Да. — Уэйд не был уверен, что сможет это вынести. Он провёл рукой по лицу и отвернулся, борясь с желанием слишком долго смотреть Питеру в глаза; в них, сказали ему голоса, он увидит только неверие и замешательство. От одной мысли об этом в его сердце вспыхнула боль, а на плечи легла тяжесть вины в том, что он недостоин доверия. Может, никогда и не будет; он так часто доказывал обратное. Ему оставалось лишь беззвучно молить, чтобы Питер, который дал ему больше шансов, чем он мог заслужить за четыре жизни, поверил ему. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я был невероятно убедителен, и, прошу, не волнуйся об этом, потому что я клянусь, _клянусь_ что буду следить за ними и они больше не доберутся до тебя, но Роси сказал, что убийства не по тебе, даже сейчас, и я такой: “божечки, мой щеночек прав”, так что мы вломились туда и расфигачили их дерьмо, и на меня нашло что-то вроде озарения, и я им сказал... ладно, угрожал, что нет, они не будут продолжать свои хреновы исследования, и…  
— И ты сделал это ради меня?  
Прерывисто вздохнув, Уэйд прошептал скорее своим рукам, чем Питеру:  
— Вроде того…  
Его сердце забилось где-то в горле; сглатывать ему каждый раз мешал ком. Он ощутил на своём лице взгляд Питера, от которого по щекам и шее разлилось тепло, заставляя его мега остро ощущать опустившуюся на них тишину, оборачивающуюся вокруг Уэйда словно одеяло или чьи-то объятия. На кончик его языка легли тяжёлые бесформенные слова. Он попытался выдавить их из себя, слегка разомкнув губы, и воздух застрял у него в лёгких. Он услышал эти слова, произнесённые тихо и нежно; они зависли в воздухе между ними, мягкие и многозначительные. Уэйд услышал их, но произнёс их не он.  
— Я люблю тебя.


End file.
